Trust Me
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: Sora left Kairi on the islands and Kairi has grown up. She meets Roxas and they develop much more than a friendship. But Kairi gets confused. Why did Roxas appear on the islands? Why doesn't Sora come back? Does she even want Sora to come back? -Roxiri-
1. The Stranger

{Chapter 1}

Trust me

_Kairi, I'll come back to you, I promise!  
I know you will!  
_---------------------- 

I watched the sunrise and the sunset. I watched the children play on the beach and watched them going home.  
I changed, while sitting there every day, while watching everything else change.  
He promised to come back, and I would wait for him to return.  
----------------------------

Years had passed. My short, auburn hair had grown long. The longest part of my hair curled around my waist. My body had changed too. I wasn't a girl anymore. The girl Sora had known had disappeared.  
And… how much I hated to say it to myself, the boy I fell in love with had disappeared too.  
--------------------------

I still sat on the beach, every single day I sat there, watching the sunrise and the sunset. The children who had played on the beach back then went to school. Everyone around me changed as well, and I became scared of people. I was afraid of making contact. I preferred being on my own, waiting for boy I had loved for so many years.  
-----------------------

This day would be the same as others, but some kind of feeling in my stomach made it different.  
I took jeans this time and a top. I grabbed a belt and I brushed my hair, in a trance, like always.  
When I walked to the beach, like always, I stared at my feet. Why did I keep waiting? I _didn't _promise _him _to wait, after all. But what if he _would_ return today? But if he wouldn't, like always, my heart would break… like always.  
How long can you ruin a heart before it stops beating?

I sat down on the beach, watching the sunrise. Those little kids weren't hanging around anymore, since they got school. I remembered going to school too, when I was their age. Together with Sora and Riku. But the boys got bored of school, so they didn't went to school anymore, and I… just did the same, because I wanted to be with Sora.  
And now he was gone, and I… I was here. Alone.

When the sun was shining right above the ocean, I heard the sand crunching. Somebody was coming.  
I held my breath, scared of that unknown person. The footsteps stopped right after me. I closed my eyes, didn't want to see or hear anything at all.  
But the strangest feeling of all was that when that person came closer, it seemed that Sora's promise faded away more and more.  
There they came, the tears. The knowledge Sora wouldn't come back… or at least, not for me.  
----------------------

_Sora… you didn't hold your promise, why would I wait for you to tell me what I already know?_

_Keep holding on…  
Because somewhere… I still hope you'll come back… for me_

"Hey"  
I kept my eyes closed, but… but there was something wrong with that voice. It wasn't Sora's voice, it was softer, lower, more serious and… still… like Sora's.  
But… I had grown… Sora must have done the same.  
That was the only reason I looked behind me.  
And disappointment ached in my heart.  
It wasn't Sora. It was a person from my height, probably my age. It was a boy, he had bigger shoulders than a girl. I couldn't see his face, he wore a hood and a long, black coat.  
"Hey" I responded, almost automatic. I could see two, sun blond strands fall beside the face of the stranger.  
I realized I was still crying and I quickly wiped the tears away with my thumbs before turning back to the ocean.  
The person didn't move for a while. I waited, silently hoping he would walk away. But then he sat down beside me, looking straight forward, just like me.  
I hugged my knees and rested my chin on them.  
The steady breathing of the stranger made me calm inside.  
What would Sora say of a stranger sitting so close next to me? Probably nothing… and the tears flew again…

We remained quiet until twilight. The stranger looked in my direction and I tried to search for his eyes under his hood.  
"What exactly are you waiting for?" The stranger asked me. It hurt me that his voice was so much like Sora, but on the other side so different…  
I couldn't reply and just shook my head.  
The stranger didn't move, but suddendly his gloved hand reached out for my cheek. His index finger wiped a tear away. "It can't be good if there's coming water from your eyes…"  
That surprised me. His sudden closeness… his weird sentence…  
Who was he?  
-----------------------

_Kairi, Kairi! Open your eyes!_

I stared in the black shadow of his hood. "They usually don't call it water… they call it tears"  
After I said it, I felt stupid. Of course he knew, right?  
He pulled his finger away. "Tears… are those that water coming from your eyes?" he asked.  
I felt my eyes narrow. Who just _was _he? A guy who didn't know what tears are… a guy who appeared on a island with a long, black cloak with a hood to hide his face and black gloves and black boots… a guy in black… usually that didn't mean anything good… but he… sounded so much like… Sora….  
"Yeah… tears… and when they appear, they call it crying…" I said, feeling a bit awkward.  
"Hmm…" he said, looking back to the ocean. "So… why were you crying?"  
I sighed and twiddled with my thumbs. "Don't you think I may ask a question fi- I mean… Can I ask you something?"  
I heard him chuckle. "Of course"  
He looked at me again. I still tried to look under his hood, but it was all for nothing. Nothing but black.  
"Who are you?"  
He sighed. "You're not quite original, are you?" He looked up an I saw his lips form a smile. "And I am not allowed to tell everyone around who I am"  
I looked away, hugging my knees again. "But," he started and I looked up again. "I think… it won't cause much trouble if I tell you"  
He turned his whole body to me and I stared in the depths of his hood.  
"Only… if you tell your name first" he said, smiling a little smile.  
"I'm Kairi" I said, a bit eager. I was so curious… just like I was before…  
His smile disappeared and he bowed his head. "Hmmm"  
He looked up. "I'm Roxas"  
------------------------------

We, me and Roxas, sat there 'till the sun was gone. I stood up. "Bye…"  
I turned and almost walked away, when he suddendly spoke. "Bye Kairi"  
Roxas saying my name was… strange… it sent shivers through my spine, making me want to turn and run into his arms…- _stop!  
_What made my mind run over to _that _kind of things? It must be the fact he looked so much like Sora and I missed Sora a lot… yeah… that was the reason…  
-----------------------

The moon was gone and made the whole island change. Dark shadows stretched out everywhere.  
But the strangest thing in the small town were the two dark creatures in the beach.  
One of them was small and he looked down to his feet. The other one was tall and he looked at the smaller one. They were both dressed in black; black shoes, gloves, trousers and both wore a black coat. They wore their hood as well.  
"You know why I'm here, don't you?" the tall man asked his smaller companion.  
"I do"  
"So, tell me, Roxas, how does it go with your mission?" the tall man demanded.  
Roxas shrugged. "I met the target"  
The tall man laughed. "I'll tell Saïx for you. So, how does it go with things as your best buddy?"  
Roxas snorted. "Axel… the target… isn't just a Heartless!"  
Axel laughed again. "I know… so?"  
Roxas sighed. "I saw somebody on the beach, all alone… that didn't seem usual to me… everybody else was all together, except that girl. I walked toward her when suddendly some kind of… feeling came over me…"  
Axel bowed his head. "Sora…" he murmured.  
Roxas kicked a shell into the ocean. "Yup" he said.  
There fell a silence between them.  
"Roxas, so you felt Sora's love for Kairi, when you went to that girl?"  
"Guess what? _That _girl just happened to be Kairi"  
Axel gasped. "Talk about luck, dude!"  
Another shell was kicked into the sea. "Yeah…"  
Axel cocked his head to the side. "What happened?"  
Roxas didn't answer for a while. "Well… after a while… Sora's feelings disappeared… and… it was suddendly _me _… falling for… _her_"  
------------------

I sat up in bed and I clothed myself light today. It was going to be hot today, so I took my skirt and top. I walked to the beach and… my heart stood still.  
Roxas stood there, looking to his feet, just before the ocean. I walked toward him and touched his shoulder. I regretted that the very next moment… it was like lightning pulsed through my veins. Roxas felt it too. He froze and turned to me. "Oh, hi" he said. I felt his eyes burn on my hand, which had touched him.  
I smiled at him. "Hi, Roxas"  
To act usual, I sat down beside him. He sat down too.  
We looked both to the sunrise and I would be stupid if I said I didn't like his closeness…  
And that was exactly what worried me the most…  
----------------------

It was the hottest part of the day and I was melting.  
I looked at Roxas and he looked at me. "What?"  
"Nothing… just wondering… aren't you… melting in that coat?"  
"A lot" he chuckled.  
"Take it off then! God, it's like thirty-five degrees!"  
Roxas suddendly laughed. It was like the sun broke through the clouds and my heart started to race when it heard Roxas' laughter. "Fine then"  
He stood up and slid out of his coat. Roxas had sun blond hair. It spiked a bit and it had two longer strands beside his face. His eyes looked a lot like Sora, but they were lighter. Like frozen water or the sky on a hot day like this. His face was pale, like mine.  
He pulled off his gloves and he wore two rings, a black one and a white one.  
I realized I was staring at him, and I quickly looked away.  
Roxas sat down again and I felt his cool touch against my arm while he sat down.  
"Kairi?"  
I tried to ignore the shivers and his arm against mine. "Yeah?"  
"You didn't cry today… yet?"  
While that being said… I realized it was true…  
------------------------

_S o r r y S o r a_

The following days were the same and different as well. I realized I didn't wait anymore. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wasn't over my weird fear of humans, but I wasn't scared of Roxas. And that was the one I wanted to spend my days with.  
------------------------

Today was getting late; the sun had sunk behind the horizon, like it always did.  
But both me and Roxas didn't move.  
"Kairi, don't you have to go home?"  
"I don't want to… here… here is someone… at home… I'll be alone…" my voice broke at the right moment and Roxas wrapped his arm hesitantly around my shoulder. "But isn't there someone waiting for you?"  
He put his finger on the wrong place… and the tears flew… again.  
When I was calmed down, I replied: "Wait for _me_?! Who would wait for me? It's always _me_, waiting for them, or me being damn captured! And now they let me know in a very subtle way I am worthless by not returning while he _promised_!"  
He pulled his arm back and he frowned. I winced. "Sorry… I didn't want to-"  
Roxas cut me off by placing his finger on my lips. "Shht… let me think…"  
I remained quiet. "It's first… 'them' and 'they'… than it changes into 'him'…"  
A shiver ran through my spine. He had noticed.  
"Is the 'him' the one who makes you cry… or is the 'they' the one who makes you cry?"  
I looked down. "The 'him'"  
"Does the 'him' has a name?"  
I swallowed. I wiped the tears away, but when I said 'his' name, they fell down again. "Sora"  
Roxas jumped up, staggered, and hissed between his gritted teeth.  
What made him react like this?  
I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't do a thing about it.  
Roxas sat down again, and stretched his hand out to my face. He cupped my face in his hand, while wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry… did I… did I scare you?"  
I shook my head, staring in his eyes. "No… I… it's such… it's…"  
Roxas' eyes narrowed. He waited for my reply, but it didn't come. I sighed and closed my eyes. I rested my head in his hands. He froze. I felt it and I regretted my sudden action immediately. I opened my eyes and lifted my head from his hands. I saw confusion in his eyes and _that _confused _me._  
Roxas kept looking in my eyes. "If you don't want to talk… I understand… but what is Sora to you?"  
I shivered at the way he said Sora's name. It sounded angry, like Roxas was mad at Sora or something.  
I sighed again. "Sora… was… my best friend… I…" I hesitated. "Well… I… was… in love with him…"  
Roxas' eyes narrowed again. "So it's the past?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know… Sora… promised… to come back, but he never came in all those years… I waited all those days… and" I swallowed, trying to get the lump in my throat away.  
We were silent, but I wanted to know something…  
"Roxas? Where do _you _know Sora from?"  
Roxas' jaw locked. "I… met him… a while ago…"  
"Oh"  
I suddendly realized something. "Wait! You said- I- How was he? Is he going home soon?!"  
Roxas' finger suddendly brushed my cheek. "Relax… I met him _a while_ ago… and he was doing… very, very well… He never told me about you… but-"  
His finger now followed the shape of my lips. "Don't get me wrong… but I don't like him much… especially… when he is the reason why you cry everyday…"  
I couldn't move, not when he touched my face, not when his eyes were staring into mine.  
"Roxas" I murmured. Roxas pulled away and stood up. "No!" I was practically begging. "Don't go"  
He froze and turned around. "Kairi…" he said softly, almost whispering. I stood up and took a step in his direction. We stood there, both looking at each other, both calculating… And I was suddendly so desperately…  
I took the two steps who separated us and hugged him. Roxas froze again, but I felt him shiver. And then his cool arms were around me. He buried his face in my hair and I rested my head against his shoulder.  
"Kairi… it's so wrong in a way you don't understand… but… don't-"  
I shook my head. "Roxas. I don't care what's right anymore. Not since… since…"  
He felt me swallow and his jaw locked. "If there was only a way to tell him he's the one being wrong" hissed Roxas.  
We stood there for a while and then I felt Roxas' voice in my ear.  
"I'm taking you home"  
I wanted to protest. "Roxas-"  
"I won't go away"  
I looked him in his eyes. "Promise?" I asked him with a shaky voice.  
His eyes turned angry and his jaw tightened more. "Promise. And I _will _keep it"  
I laid my head in his neck again.  
"Because I do wait for you" He whispered.  
----------------------------


	2. When I'm With You

{Chapter 2}

Trust me

_Don't go!_

Because I do wait for you  
--------------------

**(A/N ** **This chapter will be mostly written from Roxas' point of view)  
**--------------

*Flashback*  
I walked in, and saw Axel sitting on the couch, checking his mission for today. He frowned and looked up, meeting my eye. He waved and I grinned. I walked over to Saïx and he gave me my paper with my mission on it. "Roxas, your mission will take a while, but don't make it longer than six months" he said shortly. I raised my brow. "You really think I need _that _long?"  
But then I checked my mission and I nearly got a heart attack…

-Mission 477  
Find the Princess Of Heart, earn her trust and bring her back to the castle.  
---Information---  
The Princess Of Heart is called Kairi. Don't tell too much people your name or just make up a name.

I felt my stomach turn. My job was to fight Heartless! Not to kidnap some pathetic little snob of a princess!  
"What?! You want me to kidnap someone?!"  
Saïx turned his back to me. "I'll send Axel everyday to the Destiny Islands to make sure you work hard"  
He walked away and I gritted my teeth. Axel stood beside me. "Nice mission, pal"  
I growled, opened a dark corridor and I turned for the last time. "Don't you dare to tell Demyx about this" I warned him. But Axel laughed before I was led to the Destiny Islands.

*End flashback*

I sighed. Everything went so different than I thought. First: I would _need_ those six months. Second: Kairi wasn't a pathetic little snob of a princess. Third: I was in love with her.  
------------

When I had taken her home, she fell asleep on the couch. I promised to stay and I would keep it.  
It still pissed me off that Sora just forgot about Kairi. I knew Sora and I were connected. Sora would have my memories, and I would have his, if I wanted to. I let them in when I went on this mission, because it could help me recognize Kairi… but she was changed. A lot.  
She wasn't the little girl anymore. She also wasn't that happy anymore. Thanks to Sora. I could kill him for just erasing the smile in Kairi's eyes. For making her cry every day.  
I slid into my coat and pulled my gloves on. I knew Sora could kill me too for touching his girl. And for making her smile instead of _him _making her smile.  
Sora loved Kairi. Kairi loved Sora. What went wrong? Sora had to fight, promised to come back… and after five years he still didn't return. And he broke Kairi's heart. My anger rose again and I clenched my hands into fists.  
And that reminded me that I had to break Kairi's trust as well…  
I sighed and leaned back in the chair. Kairi moved in her sleep, murmuring something.  
What could I do to deserve her trust forever?  
-----------

I woke up, and my eyes searched for Kairi like automatic. When I found her, still lying on the couch, I sighed with relief. I didn't know what to expect, but I was just glad she was still here.  
I stood up, stretching myself and I sat carefully down beside Kairi. She moved a bit, but still asleep.  
My hand reached out, hesitantly. I stroke her hair gently and Kairi mumbled something. She suddendly moved and laid her head in my lap. I froze and waited until she would remove her head, but she didn't. Her warm hand laid on my leg and she slept peacefully. I couldn't stop stroking her hair and I suddendly saw someone in a black coat before me.  
"Hello Roxas" I heard his cheery voice and I chuckled.  
"Hello Axel"  
"So… your mission is going quite well?"  
I sighed. "Well… she… kind of trusts me… but I need more time"  
Axel nodded. "All right… I'll pass it to the big boss"  
I smiled. "Yeah"  
Axel sat down at the end of the couch, as far from Kairi as possible.  
"So, this is Sora's girl?"  
I winced.  
Axel frowned. "Oh, sorry… but I never forget-"  
I quickly cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know"  
Axel sighed and looked at Kairi. He grinned. "Well, she really _is _pretty"  
A hiss slid through my teeth. "Don't even _think _about it"  
He laughed. "Relax, dude, I'm not planning on doing anything to her... I mean, I never met my Somebody, so I can't feel anything at all"  
I stroke Kairi's hair again. "Doesn't matter you can't rape anyone" I mumbled with a smile.  
Axel laughed and Kairi moved again, murmuring things.  
"Axel, shut up, you're going to wake her up!"  
A smile appeared on his face. "You really sound like you care a lot about her…"  
I sighed and my fingertips brushed her cheeks. "I do"  
"Does Sora know?"  
I raised a brow. "Yeah… but did _you _know Kairi means less for him than she did before?"  
Axel's eyes widened. "Really?"  
I nodded, focusing on Kairi's face again. "Yeah, he haven't seen her too long. He's more… into… well, hanging around with his friends… he should've been home for years now. But that… that _bastard_ didn't kept his promise!" I added growling through my teeth. My irritation from before rose again. I had a short temper if it was about Sora.  
Axel sighed. "But they're still connected. But… Roxas… try to get her with us as soon as possible… because you don't want to lose her to-"  
He cut himself off and I looked at him. He hid something. "Axel?" he looked down. "I shouldn't have said it…"  
"You've done too much already! Tell me!"  
"Riku is returning home to take Kairi to the Disney Castle… where… Sora is"  
My jaw dropped. "Fuck" was the only thing I could say.  
"Yup" Axel said. He rubbed his forehead. "Well, gotta go. Saïx is waiting for me to check in early and I have some giant Heartless in Agrabah I have to defeat" He smiled and saluted. "Bye Roxas! Take care!"  
--------------

Kairi slept through the morning. She must been real tired…  
But suddendly her violet eyes opened. It was hard to stop stroking her hair.  
"Roxas?" her voice sounded hoarse with sleep.  
"Yeah?"  
"You kept your promise" she said, sitting up. She sounded surprised. I bit back my curses for Sora and smiled at her. "Always do"  
--------------

We walked to the beach when suddendly Kairi stood still. "Roxas… I want to… to visit a place… will you go with me?"  
How could she sound so uncertain? I thought about what they might do with her if I took her with me. I would stay with her to make sure they didn't hurt her. And what would happen if I let her here? What would happen if she would see Sora again?  
I nodded. "Sure"  
She smiled and remained quiet. I looked at her and saw hesitation in her eyes. Then she sighed, looked down and we started to walk in the opposite direction, which seemed to led to the waterfall.  
While walking, I took my hood off. I didn't want to wear it all the time, especially when I was around Kairi, it seemed to ease her if I had my hood off.  
We kept walking and we walked so close to each other our hands kept touching each other, but I couldn't find the courage to take it, so afraid of rejection… where did that fear come from?  
--------------------

When we stood before some cave under the waterfall, Kairi stood still. She looked down and seemed to concentrate on something. She bit down her lip pretty hard and she looked like she was in pain. That pushed me over the edge and I took her hand. I squeezed it gently and she looked up. "Thanks" she mouthed. She took a deep breath and went inside.  
------------------

_Roxas… I know what you're doing, but don't you dare to take my girl away!_

_It isn't your girl! And if she is, why do you leave her all the time? It's my turn to take care of her…_

We stood in the cave. Kairi looked around and her eyes searched for something. She caught it and walked to it, still holding my hand. She didn't plan to let go, so neither did I.  
She walked over to some place beside a door. She stood there, close to me, eyes filled with tears and her small hand in mine. She looked at the wall. Something was written on it. It was an drawing of two heads, definitely Sora's and Kairi's. Sora had gained an arm which was holding out to Kairi with some kind of star in his hand.  
Kairi sobbed once and shook her head. My thumb stroke her hand and she slowly calmed down.  
"Kairi… what exactly does it mean?"  
She looked up to me, the tears dried up. "The paopufruit?" she asked confused.  
"The what?" I was confused as well.  
"The star Sora holds in his hand?"  
"Yeah… what did you call it?"  
"The paopufruit" she smiled. "If you share it with somebody, your destinies will be intertwined"  
I tried to stay calm. "So… Sora wants to share it with you?" I hoped I didn't sound jealous.  
She chuckled. "Apparently... but he never… never showed that much interest in me… so… this comes a bit like a shock"  
Now I was curious. I couldn't help the jealousy, burning up in my chest and wanted Sora to get drown. "Do _you _want to share the … that thing with _him_?"  
She looked down. "I _wanted_"  
I felt relief. "Wanted? Not anymore?"  
"Not now… not now I know… I love someone way bett-"  
She cut herself off quickly and we were quiet. Did she wanted to say: 'I love someone way better'? Who was that?  
When she seemed to be tired looking at the drawing, she broke the silence. "Shall we go?"  
I nodded and we went off, still holding hands, still connected… in a way…  
--------------

We went to the beach. I remained quiet, not knowing what to say. But Kairi didn't cry now, so I was relieved. When I was around Kairi, it seemed like I… like I could feel.  
Of course, I could feel more things than the usual Nobody because of _Sora_, but with Kairi… I seemed normal. Like a Somebody.  
What was she doing with me? I watched my thumb drew circles on Kairi's hand.  
We sat down there, and Kairi didn't let my hand go. But I let go, pulling out my gloves. It was so hot here…  
I saw Kairi looking at the rings. She saw that I looked at her. "M-may I?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Sure" I said, curious. What did she wanted?  
Her fingers touched the rings. First the white one, then the black one.  
"Do they have a hidden meaning?" She asked me.  
I smiled. "Look at the colours"  
She looked back. "Black and white… you mean the light and the darkness?"  
"Something like that"  
I took the white ring off my finger and shove it on Kairi's. She wanted to protest, but I laid my finger on her lips. "Just to keep you think there'll always be a light, even in the darkness"  
Now _that _had a hidden meaning!  
I watched her eyes soften and I smiled at her. "And to keep you think of me"  
She smiled too. "Of course"  
We fell back into silence. Kairi kept touching the ring I gave her. "Say, Roxas?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just… that I want you to make another promise to me…"  
"Anything"  
She looked up, surprised, but she smiled. "Would you stay with me, forever?"  
I thought about that. Even when I gave her to the superior, he would lock her somewhere. And I could stay with her there, every free time.  
"You want me to stay with you, even when Sora comes back?"  
She winced. "If he ever comes back. But… still… yes"  
I smiled. "then… promised"  
She held the smile on her face, stroking the ring absently, while she laid her head against my shoulder.  
I twirled a strand of her auburn hair between my fingers and we watched the sun sank behind the ocean.  
Someday soon… this might be over. Maybe forever.  
But I would never leave her. Not really. I would come back to her after the mission and be with her.

**(A/N Um, I hope you're not confused. I needed to put this into the story, because you have to know why Roxas is on the islands. Kairi doesn't know, though. Next chapter is back to her point of view)**


	3. What's Going On?

{Chapter 3}

Trust me

_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too  
_--------------------

_Just to keep you think there'll always be a light, even in the darkness  
And to keep you think of me  
Of course  
_-----------------

I woke up on the couch. I slept there since Roxas stayed here too. I told him to take my bed then, but he said the chair would do as well. So I had given up and he slept on the chair, and I on the couch.  
I couldn't bring up why I woke up, but then I heard Roxas and some other man talking. I kept my eyes shut and tried to listen.  
"-progress is slow" I heard Roxas sigh.  
The other man laughed. "Trust you to use those six months well"  
Roxas growled. "Don't make me think about it! I won't even have them!"  
"You mean if that guy who wore our coat comes back?"  
"Yeah! And he'll come back soon!"  
"Roxas, relax! How do you know- oh… never mind"  
"I won't let him near Kairi!" Roxas snapped. I felt a warm feeling of being protected flow through me. I knew it was wrong. I didn't even know what this was about.  
"He won't come near Kairi, if you act right"  
"But I need those six months!"  
The other man sighed. "What do I tell Saïx and Demyx?"  
There fell a silence. Roxas broke it, his voice trembling with something like anger. "Demyx?"  
The other man laughed nervously. "Well, gotta go!"  
A loud thud made it clear he wasn't going far. "Axel, you didn't tell Demyx about this, right?"  
"He forced me!" said Axel, still nervously.  
"Sure" Roxas didn't sound like he believed Axel.  
I opened my eyes, because I was curious what they were talking about.  
Roxas wore his coat, but his hood laid on his back. He had two keyblades in each hand and his eyes flamed. Axel, the other man, was unbelievable tall and had spiky red hair, bright green eyes and a kind of tattoos under his eyes.  
I looked back to Roxas, who looked back.  
His keyblades disappeared, just as his anger. He looked back at Axel. "I told you not to tell Demyx! Why of all people Demyx?"  
Axel looked at me, his eyes scanning me. Then he looked back at Roxas, while standing up. "He… knew of what you had to do… because he helped with set things up with the superior"  
Roxas jaw dropped. "No way"  
"Yes way" Axel laughed. "Come on, don't look so shocked! You know how he is! If he helped, he would get a few days off"  
Roxas growled. "I should've known"  
Axel grinned. "Indeed. Well, excuse me, but I've got to check in and defeat some Heartless"  
I jumped up. "Defeat Heartless?! That means you must… that you… you must know Sora! He does the same thing!"  
I saw Roxas flinch from the corner of my eye, but Axel's eyes narrowed and he looked at Roxas.  
"Sora…" Axel began slowly. "isn't… the only one fighting Heartless"  
"But… why isn't he home yet?" I asked, confused. If he wasn't the only one, he would've been free for some days or something like that, right?  
"Because he thought hanging out with friends was better than being home" Axel said calmly.  
My world broke for a moment. I finally had the reason why he wasn't home, why he didn't come back, like he promised. But all the tears and the pain, it was gone. I was mad. I was angrier than ever before in my life. "How long?" I hissed to Axel.  
"How long what?"  
"How long is he just staying with friends?"  
Axel frowned. "Um… how long again…? Um… yeah… three… four… no five years… yeah. Five years" He answered.  
"Five years!" I hissed. That jackass drove me insane while he was just enjoying life together with his friends.  
"Out of my way" I snapped at Axel, who stood in the doorway.  
Axel raised a brow and stepped aside. I ran to the door, nearly throwing it out of its frame. I would look until I was dead for him, and when I would find him, he would be dead.  
"Kairi!" I heard Roxas shout vaguely.  
Axel suddendly stopped me. Where the heck did he come from?!  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked, stretching his hand out.  
"To wherever that jackass is, of course!" I growled, while putting my hands on my hips.  
Axel smiled, with a bit of disbelief. Suddendly a dark corridor appeared. "There you go"  
I blinked twice. "You are actually helping me to kill Sora?" I asked with my disbelief clear in my voice. My turn to be disbelieved.  
He nodded, his smile widened. My eyes narrowed.  
Suddendly Roxas stood before me, pushing me backwards. "Oh, just try, Axel. Just try and I swear that it'll be the last thing you've ever done"  
"Roxas-" I tried to get away from behind him, to the corridor, but Roxas' hands slid around my wrists.  
Axel chuckled. "Roxas, come on! I had to try! You'll be done with this! No need to-"  
"No" Roxas sounded certain. "I'll do it the good way, however there is nothing good about this"  
Axel grinned. "Good luck than. Sorry for… pissing you off" he laughed again before walking in the dark corridor and disappeared.  
"Roxas-" I started, trying to free myself from his grip on me.  
But Roxas didn't let go and he wasn't planning to. But he turned and looked at me, his eyes scanned mine.  
I looked back, noticing his eyes turn sad. Then his hands let go, but all my anger disappeared with one look in his eyes.  
"Roxas, I-"  
He cut me off. "You would regret killing him _and _following Axel" He said simply.  
I frowned. "I won't regret killing that jackass" I murmured, while looking at my feet.  
"Which one? Axel or Sora?" He said sarcastic, but his voice turned angry when he said Sora's name.  
I looked up, straight in his eyes. They were cheerful and the frozen water in them seemed warmer.  
"Both" I said with a smile.  
Roxas smiled back. "I'll be glad to give my helping hand out there" He chuckled and sighed.  
"I'm sorry"  
I frowned again. "For what?"  
His face fell and he looked so down, so sad, so… unnatural unhappy that my heart broke.  
"For… for" his voice broke and he looked down. "I'm sorry" he whispered again.  
I lifted his head with my hand. "Please don't be sorry," I said softly. "Everything will be okay… I won't follow Axel again, whatever he says!"  
He smiled, although sad. "That's not it… it'll be something… I'll do"  
I stared in his eyes, only to find desperate and something else… I couldn't name it…  
"Will be? How can you be sorry for something that hasn't happened yet?" I asked him confused.  
His hand took mine and held it gently. He lowered our hands and then let go of my hand. He shook his head. "You'll see" he said with a strangled voice.  
My eyes narrowed. He saw and he smiled a bit. "You'll see" he repeated softly. "And then you'll hate me" My eyes narrowed even more. "For sure" he added.  
I shook my head too. "I won't, and that's for sure"  
---------

We sat on the beach, both silent.  
"Kairi" Roxas started, hesitated a second and took a deep breath. "What if Sora comes back now and asks you to come with him?"  
I opened my mouth, but Roxas quickly added: "Seriously, I don't think you'll be able to kill him after all"  
I frowned, but he was right. But still…  
Before Roxas came, I had made a lot of scenarios, to see how it would be if Sora returned.  
But there was one thing I knew very well… that none of those scenarios would come true. Not because of Sora, but because of me.  
And the worst part was that I knew exactly why.  
My finger stroke the white ring.  
---------

"Well?"  
"I don't know… I… would be surprised, but _come _with _him_ after being so long alone, _waiting _for _him_…"  
Roxas' voice went softer. "And what if I asked you to come with me? While not telling where we going or if you ever come back?" His smile was playful, but his eyes were serious.  
"I would come with you" I said confident.  
His eyes widened with surprise. But after a few seconds they narrowed. "Really?"  
He doubted it? My jaw nearly dropped. He should've known better.  
"You doubt it?"  
He suddendly grinned. "No, but I don't think that'll be your reaction if I really… kidnapped you"  
I raised a brow. "Kidnapped? You make it big… you said 'if I asked you'… is that the same as kidnapping?"  
He froze. His eyes stood absently and stared off in distance.  
"Roxas?"  
Suddendly his eyes lit up. "So it doesn't have to end bad…" he murmured to himself.  
"Kai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I won't kidnap you" He said seriously.  
I stared at him. Then my eyes narrowed. "Roxas" He heard the demanding tone and he flinched.  
That made things come real. I decided to ask him a different question. My voice became softer, more gently. "Where were you talking about?"  
He shook his head and smiled. "It's better you don't know"  
"I meant about Sora" I said wary.  
Roxas didn't look at me. But his hands balled to fists.  
"Roxas?"  
He took a deep breath and looked at me. He scanned my eyes, only to find curiosity.  
"Do you know Riku?"  
I just stared. "I do"  
His jaw locked and he stared off, clearly upset about something. "He's coming very soon"  
-------

I jumped up. "What?!"  
Roxas buried his face in his arms and put them on his knees. "He wants to take you to Sora"  
I was angry. So the jackass himself didn't come to get me himself, but he was sending _Riku_ to get me?  
Sora _knew _I didn't like Riku so much. Sora _knew _I was friends with Riku only to be with him. Not because of Riku. Sora _knew_ Riku scared me most of the time.  
And still was he sending _Riku _to get me.  
I had to fire my frustration on something. I stomped to the part of the beach with stones. I would throw them all in the sea to get my frustration and my anger away.  
I knew Roxas was watching me, but I took five stones and threw one of them in sea. It didn't help much. I sighed and watched the circles widen and fade.  
I threw another one and did the same.  
Roxas came after I threw nineteen stones into the sea.  
"Does this mean you don't want to see him?" he asked me surprised.  
I clenched my teeth. "Who would ever _want _by _free will _to see Riku?"  
He laughed, relieved. "Not me"  
I smiled at him. "Neither me"  
-------------

I pulled the pillow over my head. I couldn't sleep from the rain outside.  
Roxas wore his coat, gloves and hood again. He stood outside, while the rain poured on his head.  
I said I didn't want him to be outside with this weather, but he said he had to do some things.  
_Like what_, I thought sarcastically, _standing in the rain and enjoying the wetness of it?_  
But I kept my head under the pillow and sighed.  
Roxas had told me Riku would be here over four days. He seemed still upset about this time.  
Was it connected with these six months he and Axel were talking about?  
-----------

It rained on the Destiny Islands. It was pretty rare that it rained on the Islands.  
Midnight had fallen and the shadows chased each other. Before the house close to the beach stood a boy in a black coat. His head was bowed, like he watched his feet.  
He stood before the house that belonged to two persons; Sora and Kairi. They lost both their parents, so they had chosen to live together. Riku lived there for a while too, but decided to live on his own.  
Sora had left the house a few years ago too. So Kairi was now the owner of the house, however she always said it was from Sora too, like an automatism.  
Suddendly the boy looked up. He had heard something.  
Another boy in a black coat appeared. He lowered his hood and revealed his brown, spiky hair. His dark blue eyes stood calm and wary while he walked closer. The boy who had stand before the house lowered his hood as well. His hair was blonde and spiked slightly. His light blue eyes stood certain and he watched the other boy coming closer.  
"Roxas," the boy with brown hair said. "So she's still here? Great. Don't. You. Dare. To. Take. Her. Away"  
Roxas stared at the boy. "She's not yours" he said softly, but with a dark voice.  
The other boy raised a brow.  
"Not anymore" Roxas added unwilling.  
"But she's not yours either" spoke the other.  
"I never said that, _Sora_"  
"But you are going to take her away from me" said Sora, while the anger slipped in his voice.  
Roxas looked down. "I won't leave her… like _you _did"  
Sora snorted. "Well, always better than someone who's the dark side himself. Nice going, _Roxas_. But how exactly are you going to stay with her if you go on your… evil little missions?"  
Roxas growled. "I won't hurt her… I'll find a way… I'll face everyone coming after her…"  
Sora turned, going back to wherever he came from. He only wanted to check if Roxas hadn't kidnapped her, so Riku could take her with him.  
"Including _you_" added Roxas with a dark tone in his voice.

I sat up on the couch. I heard some strange things out there. I fell asleep, but I woke up when I heard some voice outside. It wasn't Roxas' voice… it was harder, higher and more cheerful than Roxas'…  
I felt the reality burn in my chest when I realized who that person was.  
_Sora_…  
"-Dare. To. Take. Her. Away" He said. I frowned. Where was he talking about? I wondered why I didn't ran to him. Something hold me back. Something in Sora's voice made me cringe away from him. 'Dare to take her away'? That didn't sound nice, to whoever he spoke. I found out almost immediately.  
"She's not yours" said Roxas with a soft, dark voice.  
I wondered about who they were talking. The reality flamed up again. Oh, that's right. They were talking about me. I frowned deeper. What made Roxas say that? I wasn't Sora's, no.  
Sora did something that made Roxas add unwilling: "Not anymore"  
I was Sora's. But indeed, not anymore.  
"But she's not yours either" said Sora. I could nearly _feel_ the smile in his voice. I shivered.  
What had changed Sora into this person?  
But I thought about his words. Was I Roxas'? I shook my head in confusion. Where were they talking about? I didn't belong to someone like I was an etui or something!  
On the other side… where they talking about love? Did they mean 'yours' in that way?  
Was I in love with Roxas? The stranger who was the key to my heart?

"I never said that, _Sora_" said Roxas. Something what sounded hate to me flew around Sora's name.  
Did Roxas really hate Sora? Why?  
The more I heard, the less I understood. And it was frustrating as hell.  
"But you are going to take her away from me" said Sora, while the anger slipped in his voice.  
I shivered again. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't care. I only hoped Roxas would survive the Keyblademaster's anger…  
"I won't leave her… like _you _did" said Roxas. Roxas sounded angry too, and that was way more impressive than Sora's anger… maybe because it was hidden. Sora sounded mad, but Roxas _sounded _calm…  
Sora snorted. "Well, always better than someone who's the dark side himself. Nice going, _Roxas_. But how exactly are you going to stay with her if you go on your… evil little missions?"  
Okay, now I was confused. 'evil little missions'? What were they? Roxas evil? Didn't fit.  
Roxas growled. "I won't hurt her… I'll find a way… I'll face everyone coming after her…"  
And that made me feel better. Whatever Roxas was doing, or was planning to do, he would protect me and wouldn't hurt me. Then I would survive all the other 'bad' things of Roxas. If he had them, actually.  
Footsteps were fading away. Someone was walking off and I had a feeling it was Sora. Roxas didn't made such a noise with walking.  
"Including _you_" added Roxas with a dark tone in his voice.  
And I suddendly became nervous. What was going to happen?  
But there was one thing I was certain of. Roxas would stay with me.  
If that was the case, I could handle everything.  
-------------


	4. Closed Doors

{Chapter 4}

Trust me

_I won't kidnap you  
_--------------------

_I won't hurt her… I'll find a way… I'll face everyone coming after her… including _you _  
_-----------------

Three days passed and tomorrow was the day Riku would come and get me. I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Roxas stayed up all night. I wished I could do the same, but I fell asleep. I had a nightmare.  
When I woke up, I tried to remember it. It was something about a big, black hole and I couldn't escape. But I thought there would always be a light in the darkness, and suddendly I saw Roxas sit in the corner of the room. He didn't say anything and he buried his face in his arms, which he rested on his knees.  
I tried to get to him, to comfort him, whatever was wrong.  
But I couldn't get to him. It was like something was holding me back, and when I turned, it was some_one_. It was Sora and he looked angry.  
All I remember from that point was that I was scared. Real scared.  
--------

Roxas seemed upset about something and nervous. He kept walking through the room in circles.  
He wore different clothes now. He wore baggy jeans, a black T-shirt and sneakers. He had thrown his other clothes into a bag. The bag was thrown in a corner and Roxas kept walking.  
"Roxas" My voice sounded hoarse. I realized I hadn't talked for hours.  
I cleared my throat silently and saw Roxas looking at me, torn.  
"Are we really waiting for Riku?"  
He clenched his fists. "Wish we weren't. I can't stand the filthy way he fights…" he murmured silently, hoping I didn't hear it.  
"Fights?" My voice shot two octaves higher. Roxas' eyes stared in mine. "Don't worry… he won't come even near you" He smiled a bit and began walking again.  
"Did you fight him earlier?" I asked, still with a high voice.  
"Once" He replied. "I won, but he transformed himself in some other guy and nearly strangled me"  
I looked at him.  
Suddendly he stood still. It was like he was frozen.  
I became panicking now. "Roxas?"  
He sighed with relief. "Axel"  
Axel stood immediately in the room, making me fall off the couch from surprise.  
He looked at me and laughed. I shot him a death glare.  
"Axel, did you see Riku on your way?"  
Axel nodded. "You need to act or you'll have to fight. And risk you'll lose"  
Roxas cursed. "And then I'll lose to Sora as well… again"  
Axel twiddled his thumbs. "And you won't come back then, right?" he asked sadly.  
"No, Sora will never let me go" Roxas answered.  
I was so frustrated, nervous and scared that it burst out. "What's going _on?!" _I nearly growled.  
They both looked at me, Axel surprised and Roxas torn again. "What are those six months? Why does Roxas need to act if Riku comes?! Why did Sora return and why did he leave?!"  
It was silent and I realized I shouldn't have heard that conversation…  
I felt the heat burn on my cheeks and I looked down.  
--------

"Axel, get out! Say to the superior that I'll be home very soon," said Roxas, certain now… like he had took a decision. "And if you see Riku, keep him talking until I appear with you again"  
Axel nodded again and he disappeared.  
Roxas sat before me, looking in my eyes. "Kairi? Do you want to see Riku or would you do anything to avoid him?"  
My voice was normal. "Anything to avoid him"  
He stood up and stretched his hand to me. I took it and stood up as well.  
"What made you ask that?"  
Roxas let go and he stared off in distance.  
I felt him calculate his options and I felt something fall from my heart.  
My love for Sora had died. It fell right through my chest to the floor.  
I gasped and looked up, straight in Roxas' worried eyes.  
"Kairi?"  
While staring in his eyes I realized something else.  
My love for Sora had died… but my love for Roxas had turned stronger. That first affection what made me say 'hey' to him had turned into a stronger love than I ever felt toward Sora.  
A hot feeling of protection and love pulsed through my veins. Roxas' voice was higher now. "Kairi? Is everything okay?"  
I blinked twice and he sighed with relief. "I'm fine…"  
We stood about four feet away from each other and I felt the urge to make it shorter. I took a step in his direction and another one. I hesitated and took the last two steps.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. He froze and shivered.  
But his cool arms wrapped around my waist. His steady breathing touched my forehead.  
I felt him swallow and he seemed to struggle with himself.  
"Kairi? Would you… come with me… however… I can't tell you where we going or if you… if you ever come back… I can't even tell you if you'll ever… ever see the sunlight again or… or somebody else?"  
His grip around my waist tightened and I felt his fingers tremble.  
I chuckled. "You're going to kidnap me?"  
He shook violently his head. "No! No! I said I wouldn't! So… I… no… it's"  
"You asked me, so it's not kidnapping"  
Roxas sighed. "But it still is" he murmured.  
"Shall we go then?" I asked him.  
He was shocked. He froze and he tripped over his words in his hurry. "Wh-you-ho-you-what"  
I leaned back and looked in his shocked eyes. "Roxas" I began gently. "As long as you're with me… I don't care about anything else"  
Roxas closed his eyes. "So wrong" he murmured, but he walked over to his bag and pulled the coat out. He pulled it on, but left the hood on his back.  
He threw the bag over his shoulder and took my hand.  
"Let's go then"  
-------------

He made a dark corridor and we walked toward it.  
"Kairi!" A angry voice sounded from behind. I turned, but Roxas stood before me, growling between his teeth. "Stay away from her!"  
Riku stood in the doorway. His eyes flamed and he stretched his hand out to me. "Kairi… if you come with me, we'll go to Sora"  
I staggered, and became closer to the corridor. "N-no"  
Riku's eyes widened. "Kairi… you don't want to go to Sora?"  
Roxas' fingers started to tremble.  
"He didn't want to see me for five years, so why would I come so easily to him?" I said with a cold voice.  
And while Riku came closer, Roxas walked instinctly further back and we accidently walked both into the corridor.  
---------

We were embraced by the darkness and I shivered. Roxas felt it and he wrapped his arms around me. "I will stay with you" he promised me with a strangled voice. "However I've no idea what's going to happen next…"  
"I don't care" I pressed myself harder against him. "As long as you stay with me, I don't care"  
---------

When the darkness faded, I was blinded by a light that surrounded us.  
I blinked twice and when I could recognize things, Roxas stood protecting before me and I was pressed against the wall.  
It was a white room and everything was white, except for four persons, all dressed the same as Roxas; black coat, black gloves, black boots. But they didn't wear their hood, like Roxas did most of the time. I wondered why.  
One of the persons had long blue hair and he had a scar in the shape of a X in the middle of his face. He looked… calm… deathly calm. He stood by the window and looked at us.  
Another, who sat in the chair in the farthest corner had dark blonde hair and his green eyes sparked with surprise.  
The one who stood close to us had black hair with a few strokes of purple or gray. He wore an eyepatch and his surprised smile became a wide, evil grin. It sent shivers to my spine.  
The last one had real short, light blonde hair. It was almost white. He had a small beard and he wore piercings in his ear. He looked not at Roxas, but at me. I tried to hide myself more behind Roxas' back.  
The first one, with the blue hair, walked toward us. "Roxas, you accomplished your mission?" he asked at Roxas.  
"I did" Roxas' voice sounded hollow and it was toneless.  
"Good. Now hand her to me, than can you go on your further missions" the man said. He kept that monotone, calm tone and I wondered where he was talking about.  
"I won't hand her to you" Roxas' voice turned angry.  
Now everyone looked at Roxas. The one with the dark blonde hair chuckled. "You would almost say he's in _love_" he said, still grinning.  
"As if!" laughed the man with the eyepatch. "But it's sure cute to look at, kiddo"  
Roxas said nothing, but he walked more backwards, so nobody could touch me without touching him.  
"Roxas. Give her to me and go on your missions" spoke the first one. He stretched his hand but Roxas shook his head. "I did my mission, but I'm not leaving her"  
The one with the eyepatch and the dark blonde laughed together.  
"May I add my opinion in this case?" asked the one with the piercings and the beard.  
Nobody said something, so he went on.  
"Saïx, if he really wants to go with her, we won't need a guard! He can do his missions and when he's done, he'll guarding her. On that way he keeps our hands free"  
'Saïx' seemed to be the leader. It was the man with the blue hair.  
"Fine then" Saïx said.  
Roxas relaxed in front of me, but he held his protective position.  
"Kiddo is in love! We need a new nickname!" chuckled the dark blonde.  
"What did you think of lovebird?" the eyepatch guy laughed harder than first.  
"So kiddo changed in a bird?" the dark blonde asked, almost crying from the laughing.  
Roxas' movements were so fast I couldn't follow him. He threw both his keyblades at the two guys.  
They leaned down just in time, or the keyblades would blow their head off.  
"Demyx… has Axel returned yet?" Roxas asked with a cold tone.  
The dark blonde looked shocked at the keyblade in the wall. "No, he said he would do his mission later, that there was a problem or something"  
Roxas nodded. "Where do you want her?" his tone remained cold.  
Saïx answered with a slight smile. "Downstairs"  
Roxas froze. His fingers trembled and he seemed speechless.  
"I hope you're kidding" snapped Roxas at Saïx.  
"I'm not"  
Roxas looked at the one with the beard. "Luxord" he said desperately.  
Luxord looked at me. "Is she really the price worth?" he asked.  
Roxas straightened himself. "She is" he sounded certain and a warm feeling flew through me. Roxas was _fighting _his friends for me?  
Luxord turned to Saïx. "Not downstairs"  
Saïx sighed. "Fine then. Keep her at the usual place"  
Roxas opened his mouth, but Saïx cut him off quickly. "And that's _it_. No more fighting"  
He seemed to think about it and then growled. "_Fine_"  
Roxas took his keyblades and let them disappear. He kept standing before me.  
Saïx opened a dark corridor and Roxas took my hand.  
-------

When we were on the right place, I blinked to get the darkness out of my eyes.  
I staggered and Roxas caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I shivered.  
He rubbed his hands up and down my back, trying to get me warm.  
"It'll be okay… It'll be okay…" he kept whispering.  
The corridor disappeared and I looked up a bit to look around. We where in a dark room, the only light seemed to come from one side which was filled with bars.  
"Well… nice place to live" I murmured.  
Roxas buried his face in my hair. "I'm sorry"  
"So this was what you were sorry for?" I asked, couldn't help but be curious.  
I felt him nod. I pulled away a bit and lifted his head with my hand. "Don't be…"  
His eyes locked with mine. "In any case, Luxord stands for us" he laughed, although it sounded hollow. "Think we're a lucky pair or something"  
He let go and I walked to the side with the bars. I looked through and saw the dark blonde, Demyx stand there.  
"Hey there!" he sounded cheerful, but my eyes narrowed.  
"What are you going to do with us?" I demanded.  
In a flash stood Roxas before me. "You!" he hissed at Demyx.  
"Um… hehe, Axel told me already you would be mad" he said, twiddling with his coat.  
I realized where I had heard that name before.  
"That's right! And now you're going to tell me what you are going to do with her!"  
Demyx staggered back. "W-well, I d-don't... I'm n-not all-allowed to t-tell y-you"  
Roxas growled.  
"O-okay t-then, but i-it wasn't m-my i-idea!"  
Demyx took a deep breath. "They want some information from her and s-she's l-like… we… I-I mean… X-Xemnas w-wants t-the p-power of S-S-Sora, so she's l-like the b-bait p-plus we need her for o-opening Kingdom Hearts"  
I understood just a bit of it. One: they want information from me… but what information? What did I know? Two: I was the bait to get Sora here. Three: There was another person?  
I shook my head in confusion, but Roxas groaned. "Oh no"  
Demyx quickly walked away. "Bye Roxas! Always a pleasure to speak to you!"  
I sat down in a corner. What was all this about?

Roxas sat beside me and I rested my head against his shoulder. "Can you please tell me what this all is about?"  
Roxas took a deep breath. "Where to start?"  
I felt his arm wrap around my waist. "Well, at the beginning… I think" I replied.  
--------

**(A/N I know this was all very fast, but I had to kidnap Kairi this chapter or she would maybe go to Sora if she thought too long about everything xD  
Things get serious… will Kairi forgive Roxas or not? I mean, it's his fault she's there after all…)**


	5. Illusions And Reality

{Chapter 4}

Trust me

_Shall we go then?  
_--------------------

_As long as you're with me… I don't care about anything else__  
_-----------------

Roxas was silent for a while and then he spoke.  
"Do you remember when Sora… sacrificed himself to give you your heart back?"  
I nodded.  
Roxas frowned. "Well, that was when I was born, or I prefer created"  
He sighed. "I walked some in Twilight Town when Axel found me. He saw me defeat a Heartless and brought me to the organization"  
"Organization?"  
"Yup. Organization XIII. I am the last member"  
"Who is in it too?"  
Roxas smiled and he ran his hand through his hair.  
"Well, number one is Xemnas, our leader. Xigbar is the one with the eyepatch. Zexion is nice but sometimes a bit… unfriendly. Saïx, right hand of Xemnas. He gives us the orders. Axel, my best friend, is always choosing the side which is the best for himself. Demyx is the laziest one. Doesn't want to do a thing. Xaldin fights with six lances. Pretty cool to hear, but really, nothing special. Vexen is our scientist. Everything is a project to him. Lexaeus is nice, but doesn't speak a lot. Luxord… is a gambler. I like him, however he can be annoying. Marluxia… I thought he was a girl at first… but he's a guy. He likes to design his own plans and I think Xemnas will punish him sooner or later… but none of my business. Larxene is the only girl here… and sheesh, she's more terrifying than any other I knew here. I heard she was returning very soon… I sure hope not… and then you've got me"  
I counted on my fingers: "Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas"  
He smiled. "Back to the story. So I came here, knowing nothing about myself and about my weapon-"  
"Weapon? I thought you had two!"  
Roxas shrugged. "That's later. At first I had only one. Like Sora"  
"Oh"  
"Well, they taught me how to use the keyblade and while learning, I learnt some about myself… Say… Kairi… you know what a Nobody is?"  
I frowned. "Yeah… Sora told me once"  
Roxas sighed. "I found out I was one-"  
"What?"  
"Oh, that's right. The whole organization exists from Nobodies, and our goal connects us. We want to get hearts of our own and… they say Kingdom Hearts helps us get one"  
"And that Demyx guy said you guys need me to open it?"  
His jaw locked. "I won't let it happen"  
I leaned in and stroke his cheek with my hand. "Roxas, if it's also for you, I'll do it, you know that"  
He took my hand and his thumb drew circles on my hand. "I know… but what I heard about opening Kingdom Hearts, didn't seem right…"  
"Your story?" I said with a strangled voice, suddendly a bit afraid of my future.  
"Well… when I found out I was a Nobody and that we fought to get a heart, I couldn't see the importance of it. Hello, we're alive as well now, so why do we need those hearts? But I was the only one questioning it.  
Who's member of the organization, needs to do work. Missions"  
"What are those missions?"  
"Um… it's very… it changes a lot. One day you're fighting Heartless and the next day you're doing some recon in a new world"  
I frowned. "You were on a mission too when we were back at the Destiny Islands" It wasn't a question, but a conclusion.  
Roxas sighed. "Yeah… do… do you remember what I said before? That you would hate me? I thought you would already, but… but you didn't"  
"Why would I?" I asked him surprised. He sighed again. He took out a paper, frowning. "Now you will" he said bitterly.  
I took it and read it.

-Mission 477  
Find the Princess Of Heart, earn her trust and bring her back to the castle.  
---Information---  
The Princess Of Heart is called Kairi. Don't tell too much people your name or just make up a name.

I couldn't say a thing. I was out of words…  
--------

"Mission 477?!" I finally said. Disbelief colored my voice.  
He looked up, surprised. "Oh, yeah"  
"I-I… you really worked that much? Or that long?" I said softly.  
"Yup… it's nothing, real- Wait a sec… you're not mad at me?" he asked surprised again.  
"No… I'm just… shocked… about the… time. And the way they tell you to do things"  
"Well, it are orders, after all. Why turning around it then?"  
I shook my head. "Well… you did well… you earned my trust and you brought me back"  
He looked at his feet. "Yeah… but… but since my mission is over… I have no idea what they're going to do with you…"  
I shivered. "What do they usually do with… prisoners?"  
He felt me shivering and his arm tightened around his waist. "We usually don't have prisoners at all…" Roxas took a deep breath and went on with his story. "So that's actually the big deal of stuff. For this mission, mission 477, I got six months to accomplish it. But when Axel told me I needed to be much quicker, because Riku would show up. And he _will _come after you, of course, but they can handle him, I'm sure"  
I waited for the rest. But it didn't come. "Roxas? What about Sora?"  
"What?"  
"Why did he suddendly come and leave without a word to me?"  
He hesitated. "Oh…. It's... I can… experience Sora's memories and Sora can experience mine… so he knew what I was doing… Sora came to check if you were still on the Islands"  
"But… he left?"  
"Yeah… he had send Riku already and he only came to check if you were still there, so he wouldn't have to say it to Riku"  
"Why didn't _he _pick me up himself?"  
Roxas stared at the ceiling. "I don't know… just a guess… but I think he didn't want… to see you… when I was around…"  
"Why not?" I said, with a indignantly tone in my voice.  
He laughed softly. "Because… when the Somebodies are very close to their Nobodies, the Nobodies start to feel. But since actually everyone's Somebody is dead already, that never happens. I'm an exception. That means I can feel way more than the rest of us. But that also means those feelings turn stronger the closer Sora is… or… since shortly… when you are around"  
I blushed. "Um… thanks… but still…"  
Roxas locked his eyes with mine. "I'm not pleased with Sora, you knew already, right? What will happen if that anger towards him turns stronger?"  
I cringed away from my own words. "You might kill him"  
"Exactly"  
He took my hand and held it gently. "But I won't, really! I can control myself, if I want to"  
I shivered again. It was damn cold here. I buried myself more and more in Roxas. His usual cool body was warm now.  
"So how are things going to be now?"  
Roxas hesitated. "I have… some kind of a plan" he started slowly. "To stay with you and do the missions…"  
"Tell me?"  
"Well, I'll start the day with the missions. I'll try to make them fast, so I'll be home earlier. I'll check in with Saïx and spend the rest of the day with you. How does that sound to you?"  
"Great" I smiled weakly. Roxas smiled back and a silence fell between us.  
I suddendly moved from his side. I sat between his legs now and pressed my back to his chest. This was way warmer and I was freezing. His arms wrapped around me and it was like someone shove me in a hot bath.  
When the light disappeared from the side with the bars, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.  
-------------

The next morning I woke up alone. I shivered, knowing where Roxas was right now.  
Or, not exactly. I knew he was on a mission, but I didn't knew where.  
Maybe he was on the Destiny Islands now.  
It was still cold here, but I tried to comfort myself.  
Suddendly a corridor opened and I looked up, hoping it would be Roxas.  
It wasn't. It was a girl with short, light blonde hair and with green eyes. Two strands of her hair spiked a bit and she wore a evil smile on her face.  
"Well, this is going to be my greatest mission ever" She said with a chuckle.  
I jumped up, wondering what she wanted. Something in her made me want to escape.  
When she came closer, I staggered back.  
Her smile widened. "Now the big boy with the giant key isn't around, I should try not to let him notice this, because he won't be happy and might kill himself if he tries to challenge me or anyone else"  
I looked at her in shock. But she walked toward me and grabbed me by my wrist. "Let go!" I shouted. "I'm Larxene, by the way" she said, while dragging me to the dark corridor in the corner.  
---------

"I said already! I. Don't. KNOW!" I yelled, tears burning in my eyes.  
Xigbar, Larxene and some guy with short blue-gray hair which hung over one of his eyes stood before me.  
Xigbar grinned. "Is poor, little girlie scared?"  
I gritted my teeth and took out my keyblade, running at him.  
The next moment I stood on the beach, Sora stood before me. He grinned. "Long time, isn't it?"  
I looked behind him and gasped, while staggering back. A boy with sun blonde hair which spiked a bit laid on the beach. His face was paler than usual and blood dripped from his face. Dead.  
"NO!" I fell to my knees and was suddendly back with the three guys.  
"Zexion, don't stop this! This is just so great!" Larxene said excited.  
The guy with the short blue-gray hair snorted. "What's so great about pulling information from a little girl?"  
He pulled me up and lifted my face, so I could look him in his eyes. Tears fell down and I clenched my hands into fists.  
"I ask you this once again, and don't get me wrong: I don't like this job, but just answer, because they really _do _like this"  
I sniffed and he went on. "So, when did Sora regained the keyblade?"  
Larxene's smile widened and Xigbar started to chuckle when I didn't answer.  
Zexion sighed and pulled his hand back.  
"I said that I didn't know! How many times do I need to tell you guys before you believe me? Why do you want to know anyway? Does it matter?"  
But Zexion hesitated a second and sighed again. I was back in his illusion again.  
I was in Hollow Bastion, where Sora gave me my heart back. I shivered and looked around. It was deserted. Then a boy in a black coat stood before me. "Roxas?" I asked him hesitantly.  
The guy shook his head. "Sora?" I asked, now getting confused. What did Sora do in Roxas' clothes?  
Suddendly the boy took his hood off. "I'm both" It was terrifying and I let out a scream of fear.  
I tripped over my own feet when I tried to ran away and I fell to the ground.  
When the illusion stopped, tears fell on my cheeks.  
"Stop it… stop it… please, let it stop" I begged, still lying on my stomach.  
Zexion turned to Larxene and Xigbar. "You should ask her tomorrow some questions and-"  
"Oh, sissy! I'll handle this" Larxene snorted.  
She walked over to me and pulled me roughly to my feet. Then she threw me to the corner.  
I felt dizzy and I staggered a while on my feet. Then I sunk through my knees and fell to the floor again.  
When both my arms were totally bruised, Larxene finally stopped throwing me at the wall.  
"Well?"  
"Sora got his keyblade when the Destiny Islands were destroyed by the H-Heartless… but I'm not sure, because I wasn't conscious" I said in one breath. My arms hurt and I felt so dizzy that when I got up, I immediately fell to the floor.  
Zexion was in total shock. "You c-can't j-just-"  
Xigbar gave him a punch on his shoulder. "We can, dude"  
Zexion straightened himself. "If Roxas finds out, I didn't do a thing"  
Larxene hissed between her teeth. "He won't find out"  
Xigbar nodded and walked over to me. He pulled me roughly to my feet and I braced myself for another throw at the wall. "Little girlie won't say a thing to Roxas if she doesn't want the illusions come true"  
I gritted my teeth. My head was still dizzy and I was afraid if I pulled myself out of his grip on me, I would fall again. He threw me one last time at the wall.  
"Good girlie"  
And everything went black…  
---------

When I woke up, my head was still dizzy and the dark room was turning around me.  
I took my head in my hands and moaned from the pain in my head.  
Slowly the memories came back. I could tell Roxas about this, but he would be mad…  
I stood up, slowly, so I wouldn't fall down again. I looked at the damage they gave me. I was right… my arms were bruised everywhere and my shoulder hurt. I was lucky I wore a sweater for just once. Roxas wouldn't notice the bruises. Only my head would be a problem. If I did one, just one quick move, I would sink through my knees.  
I sat down and closed my eyes ,trying to rest again.  
The wounds would heal sooner if I slept enough…  
------------

The next thing I was aware of, was the sound of the rain outside.  
I felt my shoulder burn and it felt like a hammer was slamming on my head.  
Careful about my head, I sat up.  
Was everything a bad dream? I hoped so… but the pain in my shoulder and head said the opposite. And one look at the purple bruises said enough too. It had happened.  
And tomorrow, it would all start again…  
-------

I stared gloomy to the weak light from the bars when I heard the sound of a dark corridor opening in the farthest corner of the room. I cringed away, scared they would take me again to hurt me.  
But it was Roxas. He stood there and seemed to remember something. "I'll be back!" He said while he disappeared again.  
I frowned, but before I could think more, Roxas was back already with a thick blanket.  
He walked toward me and I felt so miserable that I ran into his arms. The pain shot up to my shoulder and I felt every bruise. My head was still spinning from the sudden movement, but Roxas hugged me back and that eased the pain a bit. The blanket laid on the floor and Roxas pulled a bit away to look at me. "Hmm… you seem paler than you used to be… what did you do?" he asked playfully.  
I smiled and cursed myself for let him notice something.  
Roxas pulled me closer and he sighed. "Damn Heartless didn't want to be defeated…"  
I sat down, my head agreed happily with that action and pulled the blanket over me. Roxas sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. With Roxas around, the pain wasn't that worse.  
Roxas' arm slid around my waist and I fell asleep again.  
Safe… for now.  
--------

The sound of another dark corridor wrung a small squeal out of my neck and my eyes shot open. Roxas looked worried at me and then turned to the person who stepped out of the corridor.  
Axel. I sighed with relief. Axel wouldn't do something to Roxas.  
But Axel looked straight at me and I cringed. He knew. He knew everything what happened.  
"Roxas? Saïx wants you to report to him" he said shortly.  
Roxas frowned. "Oh, that's right… I forgot it" He smiled at me and stroke my hair. "I'll be back as soon as possible"  
With those words, he walked out. All the happy feelings and the last bit of sunshine left together with him, leaving me alone with my dark destiny, represented by the person with flaming red hair before me.  
----------

"Kairi"  
He walked closer and wanted to pull me up. I gasped in pain when his fingers closed around one of the bruises. I jumped back, my eyes wide of the sudden pain.  
His eyes were now worried. Then his jaw locked and he walked closer again.  
He rolled up my sleeves carefully. Then he gasped and his finger ran over all the bruises.  
"Dear God… they sure took it seriously!" he murmured. When his fingers touched my shoulder I cried out in pain. Axel frowned. "I hope you haven't strained it… now… how's your head?"  
"Worse, but it wasn't that bad a few minutes ago" I replied, while looking down.  
"Roxas doesn't know?"  
My head shot up and I gave him a scared glare. "N-no! Roxas may not know any of this! They'll… they'll kill him!"  
Axel stared at me. "So you _do _love him…" he said slowly, disbelief rising.  
I straightened myself without thinking about it. "What's wrong with that?" I asked him with a strong voice.  
He shook his head and gave me a punch against my shoulder. "Nothing"  
The pain sent shivers through my spine and I clutched my shoulder. I hissed between my gritted teeth and realized I was fallen onto the floor. I got up and rolled the sleeves down. "He may not know" I said certain.  
Then the sound of a dark corridor broke through the haze in my head and I jumped behind Axel's back.  
"Relax Kairi, it's only Roxas" Axel murmured to me. I looked at the corner from behind his back and relief washed through my body. It was Roxas.  
He stood still, his eyes narrow and his head turned slightly to the left.  
But then my eyes widened and a shiver of fear made me cringe behind Axel's back.  
Larxene stood in the room.

Larxene looked around, found me, but also Axel and Roxas. She immediately left and Roxas walked toward us.  
"Kairi?" He asked gently.  
My head was dizzy again and I heard Axel say: 'Watch out! She's going to collapse!' vague.  
But it was Roxas' cool touch when I fell. 


	6. Confessions

{Chapter 4}

Trust me

_So you _do _love him?  
_--------------------

_Roxas… please…. Help me….__  
_----------------- 

"Roxas… please… help me…." I managed to say before I nearly passed out.  
"So you're asking for the big boy again?"  
It was my torture hour again. Every day started with this. And it was harder and harder to hide it from Roxas. I had strained my shoulder now and since today, Larxene had used her knives as well.  
My sweater was red from the blood and I was fallen onto the floor again.  
"Girlie, you're not gonna give up, do you?" Xigbar snorted.  
I stood up, looked him in the eye, ignored the pain and hit him in his face. If Larxene hadn't thrown her knife at me. It hit me in my strained shoulder and I gasped from the pain. And then it was like a light switch had turned the opposite way…  
I sank through my knees and everything turned black.  
----------

I couldn't hide from Roxas that I was hurt. He saw it. Not the bruises, thank gosh, but he saw the way I moved with my strained shoulder.  
His eyes became worried and worried every day a bit more.  
And worst of all… I just passed out sometimes… making him more worried than he already was…  
Axel stayed with us too if he didn't have a mission. I couldn't bear to see Roxas more worried than now… but I had too.

But today, Roxas was still here in the morning.  
The dark corridor appeared, and I stood up, ready to take my torture for today.  
But Axel stood before me and Roxas seemed confused.  
Larxene and Xigbar came out of the corridor.  
Larxene looked around and Xigbar looked at Axel.  
"Where's girlie?" he asked, not noticing Roxas.  
Axel pushed me behind his back, but Roxas stood up too now. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.  
Xigbar's smile became wider. "She didn't tell…"  
Larxene chuckled. "Nice to see she listens at last…"  
Then Roxas saw the connection between the two members and me standing behind Axel.  
"What do you mean?" He manages to hiss at them.  
Larxene stood in three steps before Axel, shoved him away and dragged me along.  
I pressed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. I took a deep breath and pulled her hand off of my arm.  
"Don't touch me!" I hissed at her.  
Xigbar laughed. "It won't help girlie… you're only getting more troubles"  
I became paler than I was already and Larxene chuckled.  
Zexion appeared too now.  
He saw me and he saw Roxas and Axel. And he saw Roxas trying to control his anger. He saw Larxene and Xigbar with big grins on their faces and he knew enough.  
"Larxene, Xigbar, Saïx wants you to check in. You have a different mission today"  
They looked disappointed, but disappeared.  
"Roxas, calm down" he said softly.  
Axel snorted. "Guilty as well?"  
Zexion looked at me. "A bit. But not for her… physical pain…"  
"I should've known… you mean her emotional thing about Rox-?" Axel started.  
Zexion immediately shut him up. "Shht"  
But Roxas had heard enough. His hands clenched to fists and his eyes flamed with anger.  
"What. Is. All. Of. This. About?"  
---------

Zexion sighed. He walked over to me, but I stepped back, shaking.  
"No, no, I'm not here to hurt you today… trust me"  
Roxas growled. "Keep your hands off of her!"  
Axel shook his head. "It's all right, Roxas, he isn't hurting her today"  
"TODAY?"  
But Zexion had removed my sweater. I looked at my feet, knowing I would look disgusting.  
Roxas gasped for air. I looked up and his eyes were wide with shock and he staggered back.

**Roxas Point Of View**

"What. Is. All. Of. This. About?" I asked. I got a red haze before my eyes.  
Zexion sighed. He walked over to Kairi and the red haze got bigger when she stepped back, her eyes filled with fear and she was shaking.  
"No, no, I'm not here to hurt you today… trust me"  
But Kairi didn't seem that she trusted him, and I growled at him. "Keep your hands off of her!"  
Axel shook his head at me. "It's all right, Roxas, he isn't hurting her today"  
"TODAY?" He had hurt her before? Why hadn't I seen that?  
But something took my full attention. Zexion had removed Kairi's sweater. She looked at her feet, but that wasn't what took my 'full' attention…  
Kairi's arms were full of bruises. Some fresh and deep purple, other's were older, they were yellow.  
Her shoulder was strained, but I knew that already, but she had a deep cut there too, like she was stabbed. She had cuts over her arms and some on her stomach. A gigantic bruise on her stomach was purple with a bit of blue at the corners.  
I gasped for air. I staggered back and the only thing what crossed my mind was:  
'They hurt her' and 'I couldn't keep my promise'…  
But Kairi looked up at me, her eyes seemed to beg me to not do anything stupid.  
"H-How… I never…. Saw… how…?" I blurted out.  
----------

"H-How… I never... saw… how….?" Roxas blurted out, his eyes still wide and something more.  
I hesitantly crossed the room and hugged him carefully. "I'm sorry" I whispered.  
His hands were careful too. "How did this happen?" he said hoarsely.  
I shook my head. I suddendly let go and looked at Zexion. "No… No…" I begged him. He knew where I was talking about, but Roxas didn't.  
Axel walked over, but Roxas stood before me. "And now I will never, ever let somebody close to her" he growled. I never saw him this mad, but Zexion talked to me. "It's pretty… stupid… that you never told him…. Because after all… they never meant that"  
"Meant what?" Roxas asked violently.  
I gasped. "So they didn't mean it? I didn't have to… I had-"  
"No, it wasn't necessary… they would never kill a member… but Larxene and Xigbar sure had a lot of fun"  
Roxas growled. "Could someone _please _inform me too?"  
Zexion looked at Roxas. "None of your business"  
Roxas snorted. Axel sat down. "Zexion, I don't think that helps against the 'angry-Roxas-situation', you know"  
My sight became a haze. I blinked, trying to get it away, but it sure didn't help.  
I staggered and was about to sink through my knees.  
Roxas heard my breathing become uneven and he turned. He caught me and held a firm grip on me.  
The world went black again…  
---------

"But come on, there are other ways!"  
"I know… but you know what? Orders are orders"  
"But still"  
The first thing I heard when I woke up was Roxas and Zexion arguing.  
I opened my eyes and stared right into Roxas' eyes.  
He seemed to have calmed down, and I blinked to get the haze out of my eyes.  
I sat up a bit, trying to get things clear. What had happened again?  
Axel's 'angry-Roxas-situation', Roxas being mad about me being hurt, haze… and nothing.  
I realized I had been… unconscious in Roxas' lap and that thought made me blush really hard.  
However my head still hurt, it was getting better because nothing had hurt me so far.  
Roxas' hand stroke a strand of my hair behind my ears.  
"But still," he started, talking to Axel. "I can't let them walk away with this"  
Zexion was gone, and Axel sat on the floor.  
"Well… I don't know… Kairi being alone here? You know everyone else from the organization will accept orders, no matter how… disgusting they are"  
I realized where they were talking about and I froze. Roxas was going to my biggest nightmare?  
No way! Just no way!  
-----------

"Roxas" I couldn't help, but beg him.  
He stared at the ceiling, considering options.  
Axel scanned me. I stared back at him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Roxas looked up and his eyes narrowed. "Axel" he said warningly.  
Axel shrugged. "I don't know… I can't help but see her as So-"  
Roxas hissed and Axel cringed away. "Sorry, dude, but that's the way I see it… I mean… I like her and I think-" Roxas face turned blank. "Well, what did you think?" he asked with a blank voice.  
"I think she deserves someone with a heart… actually"  
Those words hurt me. "And what if I'm not enough to that someone with a heart? What if I have waited five years for that someone with a heart? Don't you think it's kind of… heart_less_ to let someone who loves you with her whole heart wait that long before you realize it's time to say to her you want to spend time with your friends... and what do you say about that someone with a heart let me know I wasn't enough on a quite rude way?"  
It was the longest speech I held in a while. And I just put all my stuff into it.  
There was a silence between the three of us. Roxas jumped up and walked to the bars.  
"Roxas… there's no way you can walk away with that anger" Axel said silently.  
"I. Know" Roxas was obviously trying to regain his control.  
I looked confused. I had noticed Roxas had a… short temper about some things, but… I never found that… weird… in a strange way.  
But maybe it was… and I knew what was going on.  
Sora was close.  
-------

Roxas suddendly turned at me. His eyes were incredibly tender.  
His cool lips suddendly touched my forehead. "I'm back real soon, I promise" he whispered, while stepping back and turning to Axel. "Take care of her" he said. He said it on a way you won't accept any words against it.  
Axel nodded. But I jumped up, making my head dizzy again. "Roxas… please"  
Roxas turned back at me, his eyes torn. I stepped toward him, but Axel pushed me back.  
"Are you letting him go?" I said, my voice higher than it used to be.  
"Roxas has to do his missions, or the organization will kill him" he said to me.  
Roxas still hesitated before those damn dark corridors.  
"Roxas, just _go_, for Pete's sake!" Axel blurted out at him.  
His eyes still looked torn, but he nodded, turned and walked in the dark corridor.  
---------

"Axel?"  
"What's up?"  
"I heard you guys need me for opening that Kingdom Hearts of yours"  
Axel raised a brow. "Um, where did this subject came from?"  
"Roxas won't answer it"  
"Because it isn't a question"  
I sighed. Sheesh, why did he have to play the smartass _now_?  
"Please… what will it take from me?"  
Axel frowned. "You… remember being a Princess of Heart?"  
I simply nodded.  
"Well, your heart is the key to Kingdom Hearts"  
I frowned too. "Well, kind of weird if you want to keep me alive while using my heart as key"  
Axel looked away. I realized it a second later.  
"Oh… it wasn't the plan to keep me alive…. "  
Axel chuckled. "Well, since Roxas is around, that won't happen"  
"Me being used as key?"  
"Yup"  
I hugged my knees. "Say Axel?"  
"What now?"  
"Why does Roxas protects me? I mean… I can't cover my own ass for a second, so it's quite hard to protect me at all… But why? Does he wants to keep me alive for Sora?"  
Axel stared in disbelief at me. "Wait a sec… I thought you knew?"  
I growled in frustration. "What is this? Confession day?"  
Axel laughed. "I thought it would be boring, you know, to watch you, but you're kind of entertaining"  
I threw my blanket at him. "Thanks"  
"Well, but seriously, he never told you? He seriously never told you why he's acting so… bossy around you?"  
"Don't call him bossy!" It came out before I could hold it back.  
Axel grinned widely. "You love him?"  
There was no way to deny it; I blushed like madly and I hesitated too long.  
"I do"  
"How much?" he sounded eager.  
I buried my face in my arms, feeling the heat raising to my face.  
"More than my own life"  
Silence. I looked up, wary, but Axel seemed to be in deep thoughts. "You guys are so blind" he said to himself.  
"What do you mean?"  
------

**(A/N Sorry for cliffhanger xD**

**I'm sorry this story is crappy ;)  
Next chapter… a lot of confessions as well… or just two…  
:D oh wow… I'm going to have a sleepover with FunkyLyanneXx! Well… the non-sleepover :D  
*hope my parents don't read this* JOKING  
**


	7. What Makes It Worth Of It

{Chapter 5}

Trust me

_You guys are so blind!  
_--------------------

_You mean her emotional thing about Rox-?  
_----------------- 

"What do you mean?"  
Axel sighed. "You don't know?"  
I frowned. "I don't know what?"  
"Like I said. Don't you know why he's that close to you? Don't you know why he cares so much about you? Do you really think he keeps you alive for Sora?"  
I looked up. "I do"  
He raised a brow. "Then explain me _why_ he wants to keep you alive for Sora"  
I looked down again. "Well… because Sora isn't going to like this pretty much… you know, me being a prisoner and being… hit everywhere… maybe Roxas thought he could composite me being alive against that all…"  
Axel's laugh made me look up. "What?"  
"Roxas thought he could _composite_ the fact you're hurt against the fact you're still alive?"  
I sighed. "What's so funny about that?"  
Axel shook his head. "Because it's far, far from the truth, missy"  
I pulled the blanket to my chin. "What's the truth than?"  
"That he likes you in the very 'love' way"  
----------

I could just stare at him. My eyes wide and my jaw dropped.  
After a few minutes, I shut my mouth. I shook my head slightly.  
"No way"  
Axel raised his brows and he grinned. "You… really never saw it?"  
I looked at the floor. "He can't"  
"Because he isn't supposed to feel?" Axel's voice sounded defensive.  
My eyes shot up. "No! No!" I shook my head. "No!"  
"What do you mean then?"  
I sighed. "I meant… that he deserves better… I'm not worth of it…" Axel wanted to interrupt me, but I shook my head again. "I know… I know… but you know… if Sora left me… why did Sora leave me?"  
"Because he had to fight Heartless" Duh. Like I didn't know that.  
"But why didn't he take me along?"  
Axel frowned. "Because he didn't want you to get hurt"  
"And what if I could fight and wasn't being captured, hurt, and whatever more? I could be fighting with him, right?"  
"Um, yeah, right" Axel said, wary. He didn't know where I was leading our conversation.  
"But I'm not with him, because I can't stand for myself!" I nearly yelled at him. "So, tell me, why does Roxas wants to get stuck with the damn weak little girl? He DOESN'T! I tell you, he DOESN'T! Why not? Well, I'll tell you why not! He deserves better than me! I'm worthless! Anybody can tell!" I yelled so hard that Axel tried to melt away against the bars. "Take it easy! Re-relax! Oh, hey Roxas!"  
Roxas stood in the corner of the room, frowning.  
I turned at him, biting back my blush. However, my cheeks were still fired up.  
"Where were you talking about?" Roxas asked curious.  
"Um, from where did you hear it?" Axel replied nervously.  
"From he doesn't" Roxas said, now narrowing his eyes.  
"Nothing special, I swear" Axel said with a faked grin.  
Roxas raised a brow, now looking at me. "But if it makes Kairi yell, you sure you call it nothing special?"  
"What makes you say that?" Axel said with a casual tone. How did he do that? I blushed so hard that it was useless to hide it, making me more frustrated than ever.  
Fuck Sora. Sorry for the language, but I could strangle him.  
"Because Kairi doesn't yell"  
"She maybe isn't what you see from her?" Axel answered back, with a grin.  
I expected Roxas to be mad, but he laughed. "Apparently"  
He turned to me. "What was wrong?"  
I hated that distance between us now. I was very aware of Axel's eyes looking at me intensely. I knew what he wanted to find, and _would_ find. I didn't answer.  
"You're not worthless by the way" said Roxas with a half smile.  
Axel grinned and I shot him a death glare. Then I casted my eyes down. "I am. I really am. There's nothing I can do about everyone who wants to hurt me or kidnap me-"  
Roxas' face became pale, but I did like I hadn't seen it. "That's why it's impossible for me to be worth of… of… "  
Axel's grin became wider and wider, and Roxas' eyes became more curious every second I didn't move on.  
I nearly choked on it. What was wrong with me? I realized I was afraid of his rejection. Too afraid. I bit my lip and shook my head. "Of anybody"  
Axel looked disappointed and Roxas smiled a bit. "You don't see yourself clearly, do you?"  
I stared at him in disbelief. "Hello! I looked at myself in the mirror for nineteen years, so I do"  
Roxas laughed. "Joy. No, I didn't meant that… I meant that you don't see how… how special you are"  
Axel grinned again. But I looked down. "Maybe… but why… why did Sora leave me twice… if I'm special? Twice, Roxas. Twice. I think he did because he realized he… deserved better"  
Oh dear. Now it looked way too much like the conversation I had with Axel. Roxas' eyes narrowed and Axel tried to sneak away. Roxas looked down.  
"Axel" the tone was cold.  
Roxas looked up. He wasn't mad with me.  
"Did you bring the subject up?" I had seriously no clue where he was talking about, but Axel nodded slightly. "Well, yeah… but not really… it's about…. but don't you think-"  
"No" Roxas seemed certain. "No. I don't think that"  
Axel smiled. "Fine then… I think you should change her mind then" His smile seemed evil to me.  
Roxas' face paled again. "N-No w-way! I-I c-can't do t-that!"  
Axel disappeared and Roxas stood still… puzzled there.  
I couldn't stand that stupid distance and I walked hesitating toward him. I knew he felt me coming. His body froze up, but he waited.  
I stepped closer and swallowed. _Come on Kairi, why are you scared?  
_What if he rejects me? I can't handle to lose him! Sora is one thing, but this is different…  
I stepped another step closer and waited too.  
Roxas relaxed and turned, his eyes soft. On the same time, we stretched out for each other. His hands curled around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Kairi, where were you talking about Sora deserving someone _better_ than you?" Roxas asked casual, but I caught a weird tone in it… disbelief?  
"Why did he left the second time? And why was he talking… so possessive about me?"  
Roxas flinched a bit, but I held onto him tighter. "Well… um… he still thinks you… _belong _to him…"  
"I wouldn't find it a problem… but after five years waiting… and when he disappears the second time _again_… no. Sora is over"  
"Just because he left you waiting?" Roxas was curious, but he sounded relieved too.  
"No, because I got over him…"  
"I see…" Roxas' fingers trailed over my back, sending shivers through my spine.  
"Roxas? Can I ask you… something too?"  
"Yeah, sure" his breath dazzled me. It was like the cool breeze on a hot summer day…  
Addicting…  
---------

"Why do you do this? I mean, why do you protect me?"  
He chuckled softly in my hair. "No, really, be honest with me, is this still about you being 'worthless'?"  
I blushed and he could feel it in his neck. "Right, so this _is _still about you being 'worthless'…"  
No. It was his chuckle in my hair, but please let him take that on me being worthless.  
"Kairi…" he hesitated and he pressed me unconscious closer.  
"Kairi, I…" he seemed to struggle with himself for a second. "I care about you"  
My heart beat so hard against my chest, that I had a feeling Roxas could hear it too.  
And before I could hold it back, it slid between my lips. "I care about you too"  
Roxas chuckled again. "I know"  
"How?" I was stupid enough to ask it.  
"You wouldn't let Larxene and Xigbar kill me, says enough"  
I chuckled too. "Well, who would want you to get killed by them?"  
Roxas pressed his lips on my hair, sending a lot of shivers through my spine. It never did when Sora would do that, I was sure. But still it was weird… it was relaxing and tensing, hot and cold at the same time…  
"Most of them wouldn't care… They would worry about Larxene and Xigbar"  
I shook my head. "Bastards" I mumbled. I felt him smile. "Well, maybe not about Larxene… really nobody likes her. Demyx likes Xigbar, but right"  
We were silent. "You're not going after them, right?" I asked him, a bit unsure.  
His fingers still trailed on my back and he sounded absently, like I interrupted him in deep thoughts. "What?"  
"You're not going after them, right?"  
"I did already" he said, surprised.  
"What?" I tried to pull away to look at him, but he kept me against his chest, chuckling.  
"Relax… I'm still alive" Roxas said.  
I frowned. "You're not doing that ever again!"  
"Because I'll never let anybody near you"  
---------

**Roxas Point Of View**

Kairi was asleep. She was sitting between my legs, her head rested against my chest. My hands rested on her waist and I could sit here all night, watching her. That was exactly what I was planning to do, naturally.  
Our conversation was so weird from a few hours ago. It still bugged me… why did Kairi yell at Axel?  
I didn't believe it was about Sora. Kairi seemed so cold when she talked with me about Sora… And when she had yelled at Axel, she sounded… full of passion.  
That two things didn't fit together. I frowned. She was sure more complex than any Somebody ever.  
When I had told her I cared for her, it felt such a relief to have it off my chest, however it wasn't how I really felt about her at all. Yeah, I cared for her, but Sora did care about her too. I didn't even like Kairi at all. Sora liked Kairi. I _loved _Kairi… and that was what made the difference between his connection to Kairi and mine.  
I sighed. Kairi had told me she cared about me too. But did she had the same…'behind reasons' as me?  
I doubted it. Kairi couldn't feel more for a Nobody. Couldn't be. And I sighed again. But what if she did? What was going to happen then?  
Then I made my decision… I was going to find out two things: a) I was going to find out if Kairi loved me too. b) I was going to find out where the conversation between Axel and Kairi was about.  
Because Axel couldn't give me the crap it was about Sora. I knew it wasn't about him.  
And that was what worried me. Why had Kairi given up on Sora?  
--------

"Riku!" the brown-haired boy ran his hand through his spikes.  
"I know, I know, but I swear-" The silver-haired boy stood before him, looking down, hands in his pocket.  
"Oh, come on! Kairi just went together with that _thing_?" Disbelief raised in his voice, while the frown of his friend became deeper.  
"Sora! I told you!"  
"Tell me again!" Sora snapped at Riku.

*Flashback*  
I walked in Kairi's house. It couldn't be easier. She would hug me, yell that she would do anything to see Sora again. And then, I was free again. Sora wouldn't rest until Kairi was with him.  
But I heard voices in Kairi's living room. I frowned, but walked in, seeing Roxas make a dark corridor and Kairi was walking toward him!  
"Kairi!" My voice sounded too angry, but I was shocked. Why would she ever go somewhere with the Nobody of Sora! She turned, surprise and fear in her eyes when she saw me, but Roxas stood before her, his eyes flaming with an intense anger, growling between his teeth. "Stay away from her!"  
I still stood in the doorway. Well, hate to break it to you, Roxas, but I'm angry too! I stretched my hand out to her, trying to get her react, trying to get her here. "Kairi… if you come with me, we'll go to Sora" There we go. Now she would hug me, yell and stuff. Freedom was calling me.  
But Kairi staggered, and became closer to the corridor. "N-no"  
What? "Kairi… you don't want to go to Sora?"  
Roxas was so angry that his fingers started to tremble. His eyes burned with the same hatred and for a second, I was wondering why Kairi would go away with such a… darksider as him.  
"He didn't want to see me for five years, so why would I come so easily to him?" she said with a cold voice. Oh, would she play it this way? I knew Kairi didn't like me, and I had no idea what was bothering this girl, but I knew one thing: she was coming with me, and right now!  
And while I came closer, that bastard from a Roxas walked further back and Kairi and he disappeared in the corridor. The last thing I saw was Kairi's face. She looked calm now she was away from me. What was going on?  
*End flashback*

"Bullshit!" Sora blurted out angry.  
"I told you it was not!"  
"Why would she go with-"  
He suddendly stopped talking and his grimace appeared. "Oh no"  
Riku frowned. "What's up?"  
"What's up? What's UP? I lost Kairi to that son of a bitch of a Nobody and it will be damn hard to get her back! That's what's up!"  
"Now, now Sora, relax! You've battled members of the organization before!"  
"But Kairi was never in _love _with one of them before!"  
Riku shook his head. "I think she likes him, but not love. Kairi loves you"  
Sora sighed. "You're right. Well, be better go to the Castle That Never Was"  
Riku nodded and followed his friend to the light corridor *A/N yeah, I know… my other version of the dark corridor*  
---------------


	8. Princess With The Keyblade

{Chapter 8}

Trust me

_That he likes you in the very 'love' way  
_-

_I think she likes him, but not love. Kairi loves you  
_- 

"Superior! Superior!" Demyx ran toward Xemnas. "Superior!"  
Xemnas turned around, irritated. "What now, number nine?"  
"The imperator and the keyblademaster!"  
Xemnas smiled evilly. "Finally"  
"Um, that's great, but don't we have to defend?"  
"No, but we'll use the Princess now… her time has come"  
-

**Roxas Point Of View**

I woke up against the wall. Kairi was cuddled up against my chest and she was still asleep.  
A dark corridor opened in the corner of the room and revealed a worried looking Axel.  
Great. The person I had to speak.  
"Hey Axel!" I said, surprised at how cheerful I sounded. Kairi's presence brought sure some special effects with it.  
"Hey Roxas" Axel said quietly.  
"Axel… where were you and Kairi talking about yesterday?"  
If Axel was worried about something, he was willing to tell more about something else than the subject he was worried about.  
He sighed. "She's killing me"  
I raised a brow. "That's new to me"  
Axel laughed. "U-huh, new to me too"  
He sighed again and started. "Well, we were talking about you"  
Suddendly the whole conversation had a different side.  
I noticed I was whispering. "What did you all talk about?"  
Axel sighed and began.

_*Axel tells the whole story to Roxas* (flashback)_

"_Axel?" she asked me with a hesitating voice.  
"What's up?" I answered casual. I began to see what Roxas saw in her, and that was terrifying.  
"I heard you guys need me for opening that Kingdom Hearts of yours" Yeah, so what?  
I raised a brow. "Um, where did this subject came from?"  
"Roxas won't answer it" No, of course not. He's way to scared you'll be scared. Logic, huh?  
"Because it isn't a question"  
She sighed. She was clearly irritated by me.  
"Please… what will it take from me?"  
I frowned, not happy with this. Roxas would kill me. "You… remember being a Princess of Heart?"  
Kairi simply nodded.  
"Well, your heart is the key to Kingdom Hearts"  
She frowned too. "Well, kind of weird if you want to keep me alive while using my heart as key"  
I looked away. Bingo, she was right on target.  
"Oh… it wasn't the plan to keep me alive…. "  
I chuckled, couldn't help it. "Well, since Roxas is around, that won't happen"  
"Me being used as key?"  
"Yup"  
She hugged her knees. "Say Axel?"  
"What now?" She let me say way too much…  
"Why does Roxas protects me? I mean… I can't cover my own ass for a second, so it's quite hard to protect me at all… But why? Does he wants to keep me alive for Sora?"  
Okay… where did _that _came from? I stared in disbelief at her. "Wait a sec… I thought you knew?"  
She growled in frustration. "What is this? Confession day?"  
Kind of. I laughed. "I thought it would be boring, you know, to watch you, but you're kind of entertaining"  
She threw her blanket at me. "Thanks" She _was _really entertaining.  
"Well, but seriously, he never told you? He seriously never told you why he's acting so… bossy around you?"  
"Don't call him bossy!" It sounded defensive and her violet eyes flamed.  
I couldn't help the grin, but it became wider and wider. "You love him?"  
She blushed like madly and she hesitated too long. She did.  
"I do"  
"How much?" I could hook them up!  
She buried her face in her arms, like she wanted to hide from me.  
"More than my own life"  
Man… this was ending like a tragedy, only because they were too stupid. "You guys are so blind" I said to myself.  
"What do you mean?" she sounded confused.  
I sighed. "You don't know?"  
She frowned. "I don't know what?"  
"Like I said. Don't you know why he's that close to you? Don't you know why he cares so much about you? Do you really think he keeps you alive for Sora?"  
Kairi looked up. "I do"  
I raised a brow. I thought she was clever. "Then explain me __why__ he wants to keep you alive for Sora"  
But she looked down again. "Well… because Sora isn't going to like this pretty much… you know, me being a prisoner and being… hit everywhere… maybe Roxas thought he could composite me being alive against that all…"  
O my God. That sounded ridiculous... Even I could make up a better explanation. She looked up again. "What?"  
"Roxas thought he could _composite _the fact you're hurt against the fact you're still alive?"  
Kairi sighed. "What's so funny about that?"  
I shook his head. "Because it's far, far from the truth, missy"  
She pulled the blanket to my chin. "What's the truth than?"  
"That he likes you in the very 'love' way"  
She stared at me, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.  
After a few minutes, she shut her mouth. She shook her head lightly, like she wanted to shake the truth out of it.  
"No way"  
I grinned. "You… really never saw it?"  
She looked at the floor. "He can't"  
Nice girl. Sheesh. Nobodies can have feelings! Well… they can't… but still. "Because he isn't supposed to feel?"  
Her eyes shot up. "No! No!" She shook my head. "No!"  
So she didn't mean it in the cruel way? "What do you mean then?"  
She sighed. "I meant… that he deserves better… I'm not worth of it…" I opened my mouth to interrupt her, but she shook her head again. "I know… I know… but you know… if Sora left me… why did Sora leave me?"  
"Because he had to fight Heartless" Duh.  
"But why didn't he take me along?"  
I frowned. She got me there… again. "Because he didn't want you to get hurt"  
"And what if I could fight and wasn't being captured, hurt, and whatever more? I could be fighting with him, right?"  
"Um, yeah, right" I said, wary. Where was she leading this all?  
"But I'm not with him, because I can't stand for myself!" She was practically yelling at me. "So, tell me, why does Roxas wants to get stuck with the damn weak little girl? He DOESN'T! I tell you, he DOESN'T! Why not? Well, I'll tell you why not! He deserves better than me! I'm worthless! Anybody can tell!" Okay, now I'm scared for little, cute girls… Autsh. She yelled so hard… and the worst part… Roxas was watching. I tried to melt against the bars. "Take it easy! Re-relax! Oh, hey Roxas!"_

_(end flashback)_

I frowned. "Hmmm…"  
Axel sighed. "Sorry man… but I just answered her questions and all"  
But I wasn't thinking about that. So Kairi… Kairi really loved me?  
Hope swelled in my non-existing heart, making it nearly fall out of my chest.  
-

**Kairi's Point Of View**

I woke up lying against Roxas' chest. I yawned and stretched myself a bit.  
"Good morning" I mumbled while cuddling up again.  
"Hey Kairi" I heard Roxas say. He sounded… happy. Oh… Was there good news?  
I looked up and I saw Axel sitting across the room. Axel frowned… that was weird. If there was good news, why was Axel frowning?  
"Axel, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" he said quickly. Haha, funny, Axel, but you can't fool me. "Sure there is nothing, sure not… what's really the matter?" I asked him with a demanding tone.  
He winced. "I'm not allowed to tell"  
He turned to Roxas. "But… if I were you, Roxas, I would stay very… close with her from today"  
Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I won't let her out of my sight"  
Well, that was a good one. I closed my eyes again and gave it up. If Axel didn't want to tell, he didn't want to. Fine.  
-

"-I won't let that happen!"  
Roxas' whispered angrily at somebody and I sat up, looking around.  
I laid under the blanket again, Roxas stood before me in his protective posture. I looked around him and saw Saïx and another man with long, gray hair. His eyes were on me and I flinched away. So this was were Axel was talking about? Great. Why didn't he warn us?  
"Roxas… you can't have her either way" The man with the long, gray hair spoke.  
"Oh, so if I can't have her, I'll kill her? Doesn't seem right to me, _superior_" Roxas' voice was higher now of the anger and his fingers trembled. He said 'superior' on a mocking way. Seriously, what was he getting himself into?  
I stood up and wanted to stand before Roxas, doing something, but Roxas' trembling fingers slid around my wrists.  
The man with the long, gray hair turned to me. "Hello Kairi" he said friendly.  
"Um… hello?" I said wary.  
The man took a step forward. "Why don't you come with us? We'll make sure you'll see your… boyfriend again"  
Suddendly it all made sense. Axel's words, Roxas' who was nearly exploding in front of me, Sora leaving me for all these years, Riku's stretched hand…  
Every memory I held replayed before my eyes and I felt an anger burn deep inside. An anger I couldn't hold because there wasn't a drop darkness inside me.  
"Don't touch her!" Roxas growled. He let go of my wrists, but remained in his defensive posture. The man with the long, gray hair stood before Roxas. What did I miss?  
"If you don't go aside now, it's over, number thirteen" he said cold.  
Roxas didn't move. "No"  
The man stretched his hand to clearly strangle Roxas, but that was all what I could take.  
"NO!"  
-

I jumped in front of him, pushing Roxas further backwards and a Keyblade shined in my hand.  
The man with the gray hair smiled. "Well, well, interesting… "  
I was all fired up. My Keyblade chopped through the air and only missed because Saïx held a shield up.  
"Kairi!"  
I turned around to Roxas and saw Saïx held him captive in a corner. Roxas stood with both his hands pressed against the class, his eyes wide with worry and fear.  
"Kairi, behind you!"  
I bowed through my knees and missed the magic attack Xemnas fired on me.  
But I couldn't hurt Xemnas if Saïx held that bloody shield up. I ran toward Saïx before a shocked voice stopped me and I heard Roxas growl with an anger I've never heard before.  
I looked up and my eyes locked with deep blue ones.

S O R A 


	9. Confrontation And Yelling

{Chapter 9}

Trust me

_Kairi, behind you!  
_-

_Kairi?_

Sora's eyes were wide with shock and Riku behind him looked speechless.  
But then Sora turned at Riku and nodded at him. Riku took out his keyblade and walked closer, making me stagger back. But when he walked toward Xemnas and they started to fight, but Sora walked toward Saïx and the red haze appeared before my eyes.  
I hated him. I couldn't hate Saïx, but I did. I hated him with all the light I had in my heart. And he was going to pay for everything he put Roxas through. And Sora wasn't going to destroy that for me.  
-

I shoved him away and swung my keyblade toward Saïx. He was surprised that I didn't let Sora take things over that I hit him right in his face.  
And then the red haze took it over. I swung and my keyblade ripped the air in pieces and soon Saïx would be in pieces too.  
One last hit and Saïx would be over.  
A thud ended the battle. Riku and Sora were staring at me, and Roxas was free again. I watched Saïx vanish and Xemnas was history already.  
But there were more things going on…  
-

"Kairi?" Sora's voice ripped through the air like my keyblade had done. Which was still in my hand.  
Roxas growled at him, but stepped back into the shadows.  
I didn't let my keyblade disappear, but I turned at Sora, to look him in his eyes.  
I found shock, surprise, anger, a bit of warmth, but not the love he once held for me. Not the love I ever held for him.  
And I knew my face was cold. I had spilled millions of tears for this guy. I had waited five years for this guy. And where was I waiting for? Rejection.  
I walked slowly toward Sora and I saw a smile creep up on his face. I hated that smile. That smile was supposed to offend Roxas. To show him he had something Roxas didn't have.  
And that was when my hand made contact to his skin.  
-

Three persons gasped in this room. Sora touched his cheek with his hand. You could see the print of my hand on his skin.  
I stepped back and still looked at Sora, with a deadly cold expression. Riku stared at me like I had set fire on ice.  
And Roxas was chuckling. He walked over to where we stood and stood in front of me.  
"Blame yourself" It were two words, but they contained a hatred even the darkest person on earth couldn't bring up.  
Sora raised his brow, rubbed his cheek some more and turned at Riku. "Just go. I'll handle this myself"  
He turned back to Roxas. "You know, I forgive people very quickly. But I'll never forgive _you_"  
Roxas shrugged. "Well, never wanted to be forgiven by you, really"  
Sora growled. "You think you are something, but you're not, just to clear that up"  
He turned to me. "Kairi? I want to speak to you. Now" His voice was demanding.  
I stepped before Roxas. I crossed my arms. "Why, hello there, _Sora_"  
Sora's jaw dropped. He blinked twice before saying something. "What did he do with you?"  
"Correction: What did YOU do with me?" It was barely a whisper, but all my feelings were in it.  
Roxas stepped back and closed his eyes.  
"Kairi, I'm sorry-"  
"YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH?"  
"I-"  
"NO! YOU'RE FIVE YEARS TOO LATE, SORA! _FIVE_!"  
"I know, but I'm sorry-"  
"YOU ARE SORRY BECAUSE YOU LIKE YOUR LAME FRIENDS MORE THAN YOU EVER LIKED ME?"  
"No! No, Kairi! Listen up, you're getting it all wrong! I-"  
"DON'T 'KAIRI' ME! I WAITED FOR YOU TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE! FIVE YEARS! AND WHAT WAS I WAITING FOR?"  
"Um… me?"  
"REJECTION, YOU JACKASS!"  
I was really fired up and yelled at him like I wanted my lungs dead. Sora was nervous now, his eyes were wide and he tried to get me calm again.  
"Kairi, listen, please-"  
"NO, YOU LISTEN! THANKS TO YOU I LOST ALL MY FRIENDS! THANKS TO YOU, I LOST MYSELF, MY MIND AND MY WHOLE BEING! YOU BROKE MY HEART EVERYDAY YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!"  
He staggered back. "Please, Kairi, please"  
"Sora, you're… you're… heartless"  
He cringed, but didn't say a word, afraid I was going to yell again.  
I stopped talking and looked down. "That's all I wanted to say"  
Suddendly I was pushed up against a wall, Sora's lips pressed hardly on mine and my hands above my head.  
And the next moment, Sora was at the other side of the room, keyblade in his hand and his eyes flaming.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Roxas yelled at him too.  
I told you before I never saw Roxas that mad, but this was _really _mad. It was like the anger was radiating of him in rolling waves. His blue eyes were hard as steel and he hissed through his gritted teeth.  
Sora got up and let his keyblade disappear. "You stole my girlfriend" He said in a cold tone to Roxas.  
"YOU _KISSED _HER!"  
My finger touched my lips, where his had been a few moments ago. When I was younger, I always wanted my first kiss to be with Sora. But who knew it would come true? And who knew I didn't want that anymore?  
I walked over to Sora. "Sora" I said. Both guys froze. Roxas' face fell when he heard that my voice was warmer. And Sora's face lit up.  
"Sora. It's over"  
Sora narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you say that?"  
The room was suddendly ten degrees colder. "Didn't you listen to everything I yelled at you?"  
"I did" He said calmly. "But I wanted to know if it's because that _thing _there" He pointed at Roxas, who growled at him.  
I was shocked. "T-thing?"  
Sora kept his calm face. "Yeah. The definition of a thing is when it hasn't got a heart, right?"  
"Roxas has a heart" My voice was calm too now. We stood too close. Too close.  
"No, he hasn't, Kairi, you know that just as good as me. If you feel something for it, you'll be heartbroken. He'll never feel one piece of your love for you too"  
"And you do?"  
"Kairi-"  
"You don't"  
He took my hands, but I tried to jerk them back. "Let go!"  
"No. I want to explain something"  
"You don't have to hold my hands to tell me something, do you?"  
Sora sighed, but let go. "Kairi… when I was done saving the worlds and stuff… I had a lot of friends…"  
"I know" My voice was freezing. Sora shivered and shook his head.  
"Kairi, I had no idea what I was doing! I slowly forgot about you… in the end, I couldn't even bring up your face anymore"  
I growled.  
"Kairi, no, I meant that we were separated too long… but when I saw you here… everything came back!"  
Roxas snorted. "U-huh, and you decided to just _kiss _her?"  
Sora ignored him but stared in my eyes. "Kairi, I missed you more than I realized those five years… I'm serious"  
My eyes narrowed. "And I'm serious too, Sora. It's over. I've chosen for love"  
He frowned confused.  
"That means I love Roxas now… you're just five years too late"  
Sora's frown deepened. "Kairi…"  
I stepped back from him. "It was nice speaking to you" I said with a hollow voice.  
-


	10. Last Time

{Chapter 10}

Trust me

_It was nice speaking to you  
_-

_YOU'RE FIVE YEARS TOO LATE, SORA!_

Sora's face grew cold and he looked at Roxas, who stood in the corner of my prison. Roxas' stared back.  
There was a sudden tension in the dark room which was going to explode very soon.  
"Roxas"  
"Sora"  
Sora's eyebrows formed an angry frown. "Everything must go back to normal again"  
Roxas shook his head. "What _was_ normal?"  
Sora growled. "You and I are going to fight it out. The winner gets Kairi, the other has to give up. We'll ask Naminé to get Kairi's heart to the winner"  
So now he thought he could _own _me?  
"NO WAY!" I yelled at him.  
Roxas shook his head. "I'm not going to do that"  
A relief washed through me. Roxas didn't agree. Roxas knew me. He knew me even better than Sora ever did.  
Sora's keyblade nearly blew Roxas' head off, ending in a angry hiss of Roxas and a growl from my side.  
Roxas' took out his keyblade and I could suddendly see where this was leading. "No!" I stood in between them. "No! You're not going to fight! You-"  
Roxas shove me out of Sora's reach and he hissed at him. "All right, have it your way. I'm going to fight you. Now get out and get ready"  
"N-"  
Roxas' hand closed around my mouth, not allowing me to speak another word.  
Sora nodded and disappeared in a white corridor.  
And suddendly I maybe could belong to Sora within a few hours.  
-

"Roxas… please"  
He shook his head. "Kairi… I have to do this. I have to fight him. But I'm not fighting to… to get you back"  
Roxas looked up and stared in my eyes. I stared back. "I'm fighting for you" He said with a certain, soft voice.  
"But-"  
"Kairi, this was going to happen since I managed to live without Sora. I could survive without him, and if he ever got too close, I'll have to fight for my own place in the 'living' world. It's inevitable that this was going to happen, so now is the time to kick his ass for once. Don't be sad. I'll come back for you"  
Tears filled my eyes and I closed them, feeling the tears flow on my cheeks. "I love you" I said.  
"I loved you all along"  
I only heard his breathing, steady and calm.  
"I love you too"  
His cool lips softly touched mine for a second, but I nearly yanked him back to me. Desperate. I would maybe forget him. There was a chance I could forget him.  
Roxas' hands landed on the wall behind me and he kept kissing me back with the same desperation I felt.  
My hands slipped in his hair and tried to hold him close. For maybe the last time.  
"Don't go" I whispered with my lips still against his.  
One of his hands curled around my waist, pulling me to him.  
His lips became rougher, but kept their gentleness all the time.  
And then he was gone, at the other side of the room. He bowed forward and leaned on his knees. He breathed heavily and my breathing was way too fast as well.  
I couldn't stop myself and I begged again. "Please…"  
Roxas was suddendly back again and he took my face in his hands.  
"Kairi… I have to. I'll win this, I… I…"  
He couldn't promise it.  
Roxas took with one hand mine. "Look, Kairi, I'll try my best to get back to you, I will. Thanks to you I know there's something in here" He said it gently and he placed my hand in his on his chest.  
"Maybe not really, because I still don't have a heart, but you make me feel like I have one… the only one who make me feel like I do have feelings. And not those angry feelings when Sora is close, but others… and I will definitely come back for those…"  
I sniffed and closed my eyes. It hurt me so much that I would maybe forget him.  
"And for you"  
His lips pressed onto mine again, but before I could react, he stood by the dark corridor in the corner.  
He smiled at me and stepped back into the corridor. "I love you!" He whispered before he was gone.  
-

I heard nothing, felt nothing. It felt like I had left my heart with Roxas. He would take care of it.  
But I couldn't stand the idea of that 'Naminé' girl making me fall in love with Sora again and forget Roxas.  
Who was she that she could do that? Instead of feeling angry, I still couldn't feel.  
Was this how all those Nobodies felt? Or, probably were all the time.  
I fell to the floor, not able to stand on my own legs anymore, and tried not to think about Roxas fighting Sora.  
What was Sora thinking? I didn't belong to him! I wasn't his… his _dog_ or something!  
I still wasn't angry. All the feelings were gone. Like they were all in my heart. And my heart was with Roxas.  
I lost my heart to a stranger on the beach. And I still hadn't found it. Instead, I got something way better back.  
I got Roxas. And now I was maybe going to forget the best thing ever happened in my life.  
-

**(End note:**

**Short chapter =( Sorry. It's crap and it's... stupid. But I don't know, I like it somewhere. I hope you do too :) . It might be very surprising what's going to happen.  
I warn you, somebody may die the next chapter. (:  
…**

**Well, anyways, I better go to bed. I'm really tired and I'm working on a gigantic Roxiri project… It's great, but it also sucks all my time up.  
Oh, and it won't be online very soon :P )**


	11. My Forgotten Boy

{Chapter 11}

Trust me

_Kairi… I have to do this  
_-

_I love you too_

You know the feeling when you forget something very important? Like your keys, or to bring your money along? But I feel like I forgot something way more important, maybe even some_one _.  
But how could I? I mean, it's like something took a part of my heart away, but never returned it back. Or… maybe I lost a part of my heart to someone. Maybe the someone I think I forgot about.  
But the one I loved was Sora…  
Right?  
-

"Sora?"  
We laid on the couch in our house. When Sora had come back, we were together like nothing had happened and we always had been together. But there happened something. And I forgot that.  
He leaned back and wrapped his arm around me. "Yeah?"  
I struggled with myself. The burning curiosity burned in my chest. "I think I forgot someone very important… but I can't find him or her back in my memories…"  
Sora's face fell for a second, but he quickly recovered. "Well, guess that happens all the time. You meet new… people, and then you forget them"  
I noticed his hesitation. I wondered what it meant. "But you left and I didn't forget you"  
He placed his lips on top of my head. "No, because we are connected"  
I wasn't satisfied by his answer. It only heat up the edges of the hole in my heart. The part the stranger took away.  
Stranger…  
_Stranger…  
_-

_I heard the sand crunching. Somebody was coming.  
I held my breath, scared of that unknown person. The footsteps stopped right after me. I closed my eyes, didn't want to see or hear anything at all.  
But the strangest feeling of all was that when that person came closer, it seemed that Sora's promise faded away more and more.  
There they came, the tears. The knowledge Sora wouldn't come back… or at least, not for me.  
"Hey"  
I kept my eyes closed, but… but there was something wrong with that voice. It wasn't Sora's voice, it was softer, lower, more serious and… still… like Sora's.  
But… I had grown… Sora must have done the same.  
That was the only reason I looked behind me.  
And disappointment ached in my heart.  
It wasn't Sora. It was a person from my height, probably my age. It was a boy, he had bigger shoulders than a girl. I couldn't see his face, he wore a hood and a long, black coat.  
"Hey" I responded, almost automatic. I could see two, sun blond strands fall beside the face of the stranger.  
I realized I was still crying and I quickly wiped the tears away with my thumbs before turning back to the ocean.  
The person didn't move for a while. I waited, silently hoping he would walk away. But then he sat down beside me, looking straight forward, just like me.  
I hugged my knees and rested my chin on them.  
The steady breathing of the stranger made me calm inside.  
What would Sora say of a stranger sitting so close next to me? Probably nothing… and the tears flew again…  
We remained quiet until twilight. The stranger looked in my direction and I tried to search for his eyes under his hood.  
"What exactly are you waiting for?" The stranger asked me. It hurt me that his voice was so much like Sora, but on the other side so different…  
I couldn't reply and just shook my head.  
The stranger didn't move, but suddendly his gloved hand reached out for my cheek. His index finger wiped a tear away. "It can't be good if there's coming water from your eyes…"  
That surprised me. His sudden closeness… his weird sentence…  
Who was he?_

I gasped for air and Sora's face stood worried. "Kairi?"  
"What was _that_?"  
"You just fainted! What happened?"  
"I think I had a flashback…"  
He frowned in confusion. "Of what? About what?"  
"About the one I forgot"  
Sora's face shot from the emotion worried to the emotion emotionless. His eyes grew cold and his jaw locked. "Oh"  
And then the pieces fell into the place. Sora knew the person I forgot. And he extremely disliked that person.  
"You know him"  
Yes, I knew it was a him. I knew he wore a black coat and had blonde hair.  
And I knew there was something special about him. He looked a lot like Sora… but who was he?  
The same question I thought when I saw him for the first time.  
Sora looked away. Yes, he knew him. He knew the boy I forgot all about.  
"Sora-" I started, but he shook his head. "Yes, I know him. But it's way better if you forget about him, honey"  
Honey? He only said that if he needed something from me. Only if he wanted me to do something. So he _wanted _that I forgot that boy?  
I nodded, but kept my fingers crossed behind my back. I would find out.  
-

The next morning I sat at the secret cave and I stared to the sea. I never came here since Sora left the islands. But I had some feeling I visited this place before today. After Sora left and before today. My mind was spinning and I dropped my head in my hands. Why was it so hard to remember the boy with the black coat?  
But the feeling which told me I had been here before and the feeling the guy I forgot fell together. I had been here with him. With the stranger I forgot.  
Here…  
_Here with the stranger…  
_-

_I stood beside the boy I forgot. His hood was off and his sun-blonde hair spiked a bit up to the air, waving gently in the breeze. His light blue eyes were like melting ice. When we stood before the secret cave under the waterfall, I stood still. I looked down and thought about the last time I was here. It was when Sora had left. I bit down my lip and tried to get over the fear I would break down there. The forgotten boy took my hand, squeezing it gently and I looked up, in melting ice again. "Thanks" I mouthed at him. I took a deep breath and we walked inside._

I opened my eyes, feeling the sweat drip down from my forehead. I struggled so hard to remember him, but was it worth the many attempts?  
Thanks to my flashbacks, I got more and more the feeling he… he was more than just a stranger. More than just 'someone who passed by and left again'. Sora had no idea how important it was for me to remember him. Maybe because he clearly disliked the boy… but why?  
"GAH!" A sudden headache was poured in my head as I tried to get up from the floor. Something was trying to keep me here, and something was trying to get me home, to Sora.  
It was an urge to go home. Sora would probably get me some medicine which would take this horrible, pounding headache away.  
I wanted to make a run for it so badly, but it was hard enough just to walk. I held my head in my hands as I went and tried to walk slowly, to avoid making the headache worse.  
But when I was almost home, the headache became much worse without me making it that way.  
I closed my eyes, the headache was trying to kill me or make me so sick of myself I would kill myself. I was going down either way. So why did I try to stand on my lifeless legs? But speaking of which, I didn't feel them at all. They were disappeared and I tried hopelessly to find them back again.  
Why did the street come close so quickly?  
-

Before my body could collapse against the ground, a arm slid around my waist and pulled me up against a cool body. The coolness was a relief since I felt like I was boiling.  
When I was pressed up against the one who saved me from collapsing, the headache disappeared.  
And suddendly I knew this was the one I forgot. My heart was whole again. So this was him. I wanted to turn, but when I moved, he was gone. Just like that.  
I shook my head, making the headache return again.  
"Fuck you all" I murmured angrily. I could feel my legs again, but it still felt like all the feeling in my body had raised to my head, making it nearly explode.  
I heard a vague, soft chuckle which made me feel a whole lot better before Sora's voice interrupted. "Kairi?"  
I looked up. "I think… I need some…medicine"  
Sora's arm slid around my waist and pulled me inside. I hoped the medicine would work before my head _really _explode.  
-

**Roxas' point of view**

I lost to Sora. Riku had joined that son of a bitch and it was two-against-one. Not fair at all, but who cares? Who cares about a Nobody fighting for the girlfriend of his Somebody? Right, no one. Maybe the girlfriend of the Somebody would. I would hope for that, then. If that was all left for me to fight for, I would.  
For her. For Kairi.  
Just when I had blocked Sora's attack, Riku came from the side. Since I fought with two keyblades, it seemed only natural to block him as well. But I was blinded by a hatred. I was too close. Too close to the Somebody who planned on ruining my life forever. Who planned on taking the girl who had changed me forever.  
Her. Kairi.  
She was the reason why I was still resisting the urge to give in and let them kill me. I had promised to come back. Well, not really promised, but I had to promise myself, or I would give in.  
But the hatred and the rage ruled me, ruled my being, my mind, my soul. And that was why I didn't block Riku's attack, but why my keyblade had been thrown in his chest.  
That was why the floor colored red. Blood. That was why Sora had yelled in the same hatred, the same rage I felt inside.  
And that was why I didn't saw his attack.  
I lost.  
-

I managed to survive Sora's anger and rage and that was why I was here, on the Destiny Islands. The same place where I had meet Kairi.  
I knew Naminé had erased me from her heart. She forgot me.  
All my fault. I was supposed to be strong, supposed to be controlling my gained feelings.  
The feeling of that rage. The feeling of that hate. All those feelings were making me bad. A darksider.  
But there was one feeling I never could control.  
The feeling of love.  
It hadn't faded, however I was as far from Kairi as possible. But I couldn't stand being this far away.  
I wished there was something I could do to make her remember me again.  
But on the other side… was it the right thing to do?  
Was it right to get her away from Sora?  
She wouldn't remember all of the stuff what happened. Period.  
But why couldn't I let her go?  
That was why I was here, following her every move, clenching my fists as Sora made it clear she was his and smiling when Kairi showed her stubborn side.  
She wasn't changed. And she made my non-existing heart want her more and more.  
Why did I lose?  
Because I couldn't control what I felt.  
All my fault.  
-

But Kairi remembered _something_ about me. She knew that she forgot me.  
Well, it was at least _something._  
And yesterday, she had asked Sora about it, when she laid in _his _arms, her head resting against _his _chest.  
She was _his, _and yet she asked him about _me._ Was she trying to remember me or would she give up trying?  
_"Sora?"  
They laid on the couch in Kairi's house. When Sora had come back from our fight, they were together like nothing had happened and they always had been together. But there happened something. I came. Sora didn't come back because he thought his friends were more important. But since she forget all about it, she thought she had only waited a year instead of five.  
He leaned back and wrapped his arm around _my _girl. "Yeah?" I wanted to rip his throat. Very much.  
Kairi hesitated. "I think I forgot someone very important… but I can't find him or her back in my memories…"I felt my eyes widen in surprise. She was with him, but talked about… me? She was supposed to forget _all _about me! When I came over my surprise, I felt a smile creep up on my face. So Naminé wasn't that excellent skilled anymore?  
Sora's face fell for a second, but he quickly recovered. Didn't work, Kairi saw him.  
Well, Sora, guess you aren't the world for her, even if she forgot about me. How does that feel, eh? "Well, guess that happens all the time. You meet new… people, and then you forget them" Fucking bastard! Even without a heart I count as a human!  
Kairi's eyes narrowed. She had noticed his hesitation. Good. "But you left and I didn't forget you" No. Because I hadn't won. I'm so sorry, Kairi…  
He placed his lips on top of her head, making me nearly jump inside and throw my keyblade in his chest, just as I did with his little friend, Riku. "No, because we are connected"  
Kairi's eyes flashed from curious to stubborn. She wasn't satisfied by his answer.  
But suddendly her eyes focussed and unfocussed. Her eyes fluttered close and her whole face paled. I had to keep me outside before I jumped in and tried to wake her up. This wasn't right at all…  
Sora didn't notice at first, that asshole. But when he did, he tried to shake her out of it. I nearly yanked my hair out at his roughness with her. Suddendly Kairi's eyes snapped open, making me sigh with relief.  
__She gasped for air and Sora's face stood worried. "Kairi?" He had right to be worried. But I would bet that I was more worried than him.  
"What was that?" She asked him with a shocked voice.  
"You just fainted! What happened?" It was annoying to hear him be so rough with her, while I would be much gentler with her.  
"I think I had a flashback…" About what?  
He frowned in confusion. "Of what? About what?" Stop repeating me!  
"About the one I forgot" …  
Sora's face shot from the emotion worried to the emotion emotionless. His eyes grew cold and his jaw locked. "Oh" I wanted to run all this adrenaline out of my body and sing out loud. She was busy remembering me. And Sora, poor Sora boy, just had to watch.  
Kairi's eyes grew cold as well.  
"You know him"  
So she knew I was a 'him'. What kind of flashback did she have?  
Sora looked away. Yes, he knew me. And Kairi knew it too. Knew that Sora knew.  
"Sora-" She started, but he shook his head. "Yes, I know him. But it's way better if you forget about him, honey" What? You're trying to talk it out of her head? Try to be original, big boy. If you're superior enough to win from me, think of something with more… imagination.  
Kairi frowned for a second, but then she wiped every expression from her face.  
She nodded, and I stopped breathing. But then I saw she kept her fingers crossed behind her back. She would find out, I was sure.  
-_

But today she had one of those 'flashbacks' again. She was at the cave I once entered with her. She had looked miserable and it took all of me, like usual, to keep me in my hiding place.  
When she 'woke up', she had looked like she was real ill. I heard struggling against Naminé's badass tricks is really… hard.  
Guess that was what bothered her. But I couldn't just let her walk home like this?  
She got up and tried to walk slowly. She kept her hands to her head, as trying to push something out of it. Headache?  
When she was nearly home, she wobbled a bit and her eyes were closed. Before I knew it I was standing next to her and my arm caught her when she felt forward.  
I pulled her up to me and tried to make her steady again. She froze and I knew it was wrong what I was doing, but it felt so great to have her back in my arms again.  
Her steady breathing, her scent, her auburn hair… I had missed it so much… Missed it being close and in my reach…  
Kairi moved a bit and I knew she was about to turn. I torn myself in two and left one part of me with her and the other one… the other one being me at the moment, ran off to hide himself. Pathetic, like a ghost or something in that direction. Like a child thought ghosts did.  
But what was I to Kairi? Not more than a ghost, right? A vague memory she couldn't place.  
I hated myself for losing from Sora. I should've known better. I should've killed both Riku and Sora. And have my happy ending with Kairi.  
But maybe that wasn't what Nobodies did. Or maybe there didn't exist such a thing as a happy ending.  
For Kairi, it would. But for Nobodies? Nah.  
-

Kairi shook her head, and she groaned from the result. Apparently the headache returned.  
"Fuck you all" she murmured angrily. I couldn't stop myself and I chuckled. Kairi never used that kind of language, but she seemed to use it in situations like this. Where the pain was too hard to handle and there wasn't an escape. I know I shouldn't laugh at her like that, but when she heard me, she looked up and her expression lit up a bit, what made me feel at ease again. So she didn't think someone was stalking her? I loved that girl so much…  
But of course, Sora had to interrupt. "Kairi?"  
She looked up at him. "I think… I need some… medicine" She said, her voice soft, as if someone was dying in front of her and needed the silence.  
Headache. Surely.  
Sora's arm slid around _my _girl's waist and he pulled her inside.  
And I wanted to rip his arm of his body.  
When did I become so violent?  
-

**Kairi's point of view**

The headache was over, but Sora didn't seem to care much about my headache.  
He said it was probably a one-time thing. I hoped so.  
I wasn't annoyed by the fact Sora never cared much about this kind of things. He never did. I guess that didn't fit his 'I'm happy world'.  
I wondered what happened to Riku anyway. Sora said something about a car-crash, but when I went to say 'goodbye' to the person I hated, Riku had a hole in his chest, like something was thrown in it.  
I wondered if someone shot him, but why would Sora lie to me?  
And when I was thinking about Riku's funeral, pieces clicked together again, making a new image of the boy I forgot.  
Had that boy something to do with Riku's death?  
-

Sora and I sat on the couch again, like we did every evening.  
"Sora? Were you with Riku on the day he died?"  
Sora nodded once, his jaw locked again.  
"Did the boy I forgot kill him?"  
Sora's eyes darkened, but his face stood natural. I knew enough.  
"He did"  
Sora sighed. "Can't you just get over the fact you forgot him? He won't mind anyway"  
Did I really hear a hiss outside? I must be imagining things.  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?" He was still annoyed. Well, good for him, but I wanted to know who that boy was.  
"I had another flashback about that boy"  
Sora ground his teeth. "Why don't you believe me if I say you don't want to know that boy?"  
"Because I _know _he's important, Sora!"  
"I'm not discussing with you about this"  
"But I am"  
I knew I was being stubborn. But I knew it was worth of it.  
We were quiet, Sora was all tensed up, but relaxed when I kept my mouth shut.  
"Sora… I know how he looks like… I'm so close…" I whispered.  
Sora's whole body tensed up at once and he looked at me, shocked. "What did you say?"  
"I know how he looks like…"  
Sora's voice was emotionless. "Well? Tell me"  
"He has sun-blonde hair, light blue eyes and-"  
I wanted to go on, but he jumped off the couch.  
"I have to speak someone" He said abruptly.  
He walked out the door and I sat there. Stunned. But I had to find Sora and find out what the hell that boy was doing. Whatever came in his mind so important he had to leave me immediately. Did my forgotten boy have something to do with the way he was acting?  
So I ran after him, silently and not letting him know I was following him.  
But why did _I _have the feeling I was followed?  
-

I followed Sora to an old house at the edge of the city. I hid myself behind a fence and listened to Sora, who rang the bell.  
The door opened.  
"Sora, what are you doing he-" A girl's voice started surprised.  
"_YOU _better tell me what the hell you're doing!" Sora said furiously.  
"What do you mean?" The girl retorted startled.  
"Why does Kairi remember… _him_?"  
Silence.  
"It's impossible!" The girl whispered.  
"Naminé, it's not! It's all she ever talks about!"  
"Does she really mention his name?" Naminé asked him with a certain voice.  
"No… but she does remember how he looked like!"  
"Sora-"  
"You better cut him out of her mind, or I'll break your little neck-"  
"Sora!"  
I shivered. What was going on? What had that Naminé to do with the fact I forgot the boy?"  
"Just DO it!" Sora yelled at her, rage raising in his voice.  
"Sora! Just listen to me!" Naminé yelled back.  
Sora was silent, so he was apparently listening to her.  
"When you defeated you-know-who, and asked me to make Kairi forget him, I started with looking what really happened all the time you were away. In those five years you were away, nothing special happened, so I erased it, so it would seem you were only a year away. But then you-know-who came in Kairi's life and… she fell in love with him-"  
"I know that! But how can she love someone she forgot? Not. That's why I asked you to make her forget him, but now she's REMEMBERING him again!"  
"I wasn't finished! Well, I tried t cut him out, but… but Kairi kept struggling against me. It was terrifying how strong that girl is! I couldn't just erase him from her heart. It was almost impossible for me to do it. But I succeeded to lock you-know-who somewhere she couldn't find him. But it would always be like she forgot something, I knew that from the start… but I think Kairi's heart is trying to unlock him. She'll get some flashbacks every now and then and will remember more and more…"  
"But you erased memories!"  
"Yeah, but Kairi's heart locked some up in her own heart… and she's releasing them now. But… however she'll remember more and more, she'll never remember his name, nor what happened at The World That Never Was, Sora. She'll remember some memories of him and if you just tell her it was her friend who died a while ago, she'll be fine with it and move on with you. But… to be honest… Kairi loves you-know-who more than you think… He's _the _one for her… and Kairi forgetting him fully is not possible"  
Sora sighed. "So I'll have to share her with that bastard?"  
"I'm afraid so"  
"But she doesn't know he was… like a boyfriend to her?"  
"No, how come?"  
I could hear Sora smiling. "Then I'll tell her it was just a friend"  
Naminé sighed. "He's so going to kill you if you tell her that"  
"I'll kill him first"  
So Sora was planning on killing my… boyfriend?  
MY BOYFRIEND? MY FORGOTTEN BOY WAS MY BOYFRIEND?  
Sora and that Naminé MADE ME FORGET MY BOYFRIEND?  
Rage I couldn't keep flew through me.  
Boyfriend?  
_Boyfriend…  
-_

_The boy I forgot shook his head. "Kairi… I have to do this. I have to fight him. But I'm not fighting to… to get you back"  
He looked up and stared in my eyes. I stared back. "I'm fighting for you" He said with a certain, soft voice.  
"But-"  
"Kairi, this was going to happen since I managed to live without Sora. I could survive without him, and if he ever got too close, I'll have to fight for my own place in the 'living' world. It's inevitable that this was going to happen, so now is the time to kick his ass for once. Don't be sad. I'll come back for you"  
Tears filled my eyes and I closed them, feeling the tears flow on my cheeks. "I love you" I said.  
"I loved you all along"  
I only heard his breathing, steady and calm.  
"I love you too"  
His cool lips softly touched mine for a second, but I nearly yanked him back to me. Desperate. I would maybe forget him. There was a chance I could forget him.  
His hands landed on the wall behind me and he kept kissing me back with the same desperation I felt.  
My hands slipped in his hair and tried to hold him close. For maybe the last time.  
"Don't go" I whispered with my lips still against his.  
One of his hands curled around my waist, pulling me to him.  
His lips became rougher, but kept their gentleness all the time.  
And then he was gone, at the other side of the room. He bowed forward and leaned on his knees. He breathed heavily and my breathing was way too fast as well.  
I couldn't stop myself and I begged again. "Please…"  
My forgotten boy was suddendly back again and he took my face in his hands.  
"Kairi… I have to. I'll win this, I… I…"  
He couldn't promise it.  
He took with one hand mine. "Look, Kairi, I'll try my best to get back to you, I will. Thanks to you I know there's something in here" He said it gently and he placed my hand in his on his chest.  
"Maybe not really, because I still don't have a heart, but you make me feel like I have one… the only one who make me feel like I do have feelings. And not those angry feelings when Sora is close, but others… and I will definitely come back for those…"  
I sniffed and closed my eyes. It hurt me so much that I would maybe forget him.  
"And for you"  
His lips pressed onto mine again, but before I could react, he stood by the dark corridor in the corner.  
He smiled at me and stepped back into the corridor. "I love you!" He whispered before he was gone.  
-_

Sweat dripped from my forehead and I realized I was on my knees, my hands on the street.  
The world I thought which was real was not real. My whole being was based on this faked world. But it didn't… once.  
Naminé's voice cut through my head. "She's here! She followed you!"  
"Fuck" And suddendly Sora's hands pulled me roughly up.  
I sucked in little amounts of air and I tried to stop breathing. But I didn't even have to try, it went naturally.  
I heard a very familiar voice shout my name. "Kairi!"  
Cool hands caught me and slapped Sora's away.  
When the cool hands touched me, I started breathing again, but everything went dark.  
But before the lights went out, the familiar voice whispered something.  
"I didn't forget you"  
-


	12. Déjà vu

{Chapter 12}

Trust me

_I didn't forget you  
_-

_He's _the _one for her…_

"Sora, give her time to recover!"  
"No! Erase her memories from what happened!"  
"I can't! She's fighting too hard!"  
"Hello? It's just a little girl, just DO IT!"  
"Sora, there could happen two things if I would do it now! One, she would forget EVERYTHING, including herself and you and all the memories will get lost. Two, she could die. So, your choice"  
What the heck where they talking about? It didn't sound so well…  
"Sora, stop discussing! Listen to Naminé! You'll do more bad than good for her! Just wait until she awakes, then you'll see how worse it is" A very familiar voice said softly. The cool hands which caught me were still holding me.  
"It isn't worse for you, you jackass!"  
The familiar voice sighed. "I don't want her to be this way, Sora. I only want her to be happy, however I would prefer it that she remembers m-"  
"Shht!" Naminé interrupted. "She's awaking"  
"Leave her alone" Sora said with a cold tone to the familiar voice.  
The familiar voice hissed in return. "If you keep your hands off her"  
I opened my eyes, but as soon as I began moving, the cool hands disappeared, including the familiar voice.  
I looked straight up in Sora's eyes. They were angry. Great. What did I do this time?  
Then it all came back to me.  
That Naminé and Sora had made me forget my boyfriend, Sora had been five years away instead of one, I was apparently strong enough to struggle against Naminé's powers…  
My forgotten boy… my forgotten boy_friend_.  
So why would Sora be mad at _me _for? I had all the rights in the world to be mad at _him. _Which I was, actually.  
I stared back at him, anger raising in my chest.  
"Sora. I never imagined that I would actually put an end to your life, but today might be that day"  
Sora sighed. "Naminé?"  
I turned my angry glare at the girl beside him. The girl had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a simple, white dress and white sandals.  
I shook my head at her. "I will remember him. Don't you worry, I'll find out"  
With those words, I stood up and turned on my heels before walking off.  
-

"Kairi!" Sora ran behind me. "Please, let me explain!"  
"You were planning on killing my boyfriend!" I shout in his face. "So why would I listen to you?"  
Sora shook his head. "He wasn't your boyfriend, Kai"  
My eyes narrowed. "Too bad for you I heard you planning on telling me something different than the truth"  
Sora sighed. "I would be a idiot if I did, Kairi, you know that too"  
I snorted, but listened. Maybe I would have another flashback, who knew?  
Sora sighed again, relieved that I was going to listen. "Kairi, you guys never made it official, but that wouldn't be a good thing, because- "  
"Because then it would be impossible for you to get me back" I shot back at him.  
His eyes narrowed. "No, because he didn't felt the same thing for you"  
Okay, that hurt. I frowned, looked down at the street and tried to shift through my flashbacks.  
The last one I had, he had definitely said that he loved me. You didn't say those things to please another, did you?  
"I don't believe you"  
"Kairi, he didn't have a heart. He couldn't love you, even if he wanted to"  
Sora's hand took mine. "Kairi, please stay with me. I don't believe he survived the King's anger for killing Riku anyway"  
Suddendly I felt light in my head. "You mean he's… gone?"  
Sora eyed me suspiciously. "Yeah, that's what I mean"  
"Oh"  
Something was wrong. I couldn't discuss with Sora anymore, like it didn't matter. Like my forgotten boy didn't matter.  
Did it matter? What was going on? It was like I couldn't think straightly anymore. What was probably going on…  
But my forgotten boy had been close! He hadn't forgotten about me! He caught me when I fell this afternoon and this evening! So Sora lied to me when he said he was gone!  
But it didn't matter. I had Sora and-  
Naminé.  
Naminé was working on fixing my memory. Or faking it, to be exactly.  
"STOP IT!" I yelled. I found myself in Sora's arms, but I quickly jumped out of those.  
"NAMINÉ'S TRYING TO MAKE ME FORGET, AIN'T SHE?"  
"Kairi-"  
"DON'T KAIRI ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
And with that, I walked off, this time for real.  
-

_I didn't forget you_

I sat on the beach, watching the waves crash on the shore. It felt like I had done this so many times before.  
Some kids were fighting each other with wooden swords. Why did those guys feel so familiar? Like I had watched them grow up? Watched them play, go to school and now this?  
-

I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything.  
Naminé had said there was no way I could remember his name, and said she had _erased _memories!  
That meant I could never get those back. I could never remember him…  
And that meant I had to stick with Sora.  
I sighed. Yup. I had to stick with the one who had made me forget about my boyfriend.  
I didn't care about the fact he maybe didn't love me. I believed he did. He had kissed me after all, however I couldn't remember the place where, the reason why I was there, the reason why I thought I was going to forget him…  
I had known I could forget him. And still… Naminé's powers would be immensely strong then.  
But then my eye fell on one of my fingers. I wore a white ring.  
Where did that come from?  
White ring… black ring… white ring… black ring…  
_A light within the darkness…  
-_

_I was at the beach again, with my forgotten boy. We were silent, we didn't speak at all.  
His thumb was drawing circles on my hand and it sent shivers through my body.  
It would've been normal that I pulled my hand away, it was really hot today, but I couldn't let go. But he did, and pulled out his gloves. He looked almost annoyed with the heat. I bit back a chuckle. But then my eye fell on the rings around his fingers.  
I saw that he looked at me. "M-may I?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to touch those rings. Weird, strange and fascination. I never knew guys wore rings, but with him, my forgotten boy, it seemed normal. It seemed like it was a part of him. And since I was fascinated by him, I was fascinated by the rings too.  
"Sure" he said, with a curious tone in his voice.  
My fingers touched the rings. They were cold, like he always was. But his skin was warmer than the rings. But… black and white… did it mean something?  
"Do they have a hidden meaning?" I asked him, since I really wanted to know.  
His lips formed a smile. "Look at the colours" I had done that already, but I looked back at the rings again, just to look again. And the answer popped up in my head.  
"Black and white… you mean the light and the darkness?"  
"Something like that"  
He then took the white ring off his finger and took my hand. His fingers shove the ring on my finger. Hey, that was his! I opened my mouth to protest, but his cool finger placed itself on my lips.  
"Just to keep you think there'll always be a light, even in the darkness"  
I stared at him. His blue eyes seemed to melt and I melted too under his gaze.  
He smiled at me. "And to keep you think of me"  
I smiled back at him. "Of course"_

I clutched my head and moaned in horror. The headache was back, and I had disappointed the boy I used to love before Sora and Naminé were fiddling with my memories.  
'And to keep you think of me'.  
Well… I didn't really break the 'promise', because I thought about him all the time.  
My fingers stroke the ring, and as if that was the medicine against that stupid headache, it disappeared.  
I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again.  
"I'm sorry I forgot… but I'll remember… because…"  
I closed my eyes. "Because I won't disappoint you anymore. Because I love you, however I don't know exactly _who _I love, but I do anyway. And because you didn't forget me"  
-

But the flashbacks had stopped. Nothing else happened since the last one of the rings.  
I decided to go home when the sun had sunk behind the horizon. Sora was there already, but I ignored him and made my way upstairs.  
I realized I shared a bed with him, so I decided to sleep on the couch for once.  
"Sora, get off the couch" I told him when I got downstairs again.  
He looked up, surprised. "Do we have a guest?"  
"No"  
He frowned in confusion. "Then why do I have to get up?"  
"Because I'm going to bed"  
He was even more confused now. "Um… our bed is upstairs…"  
I rolled with my eyes. "Nah. _Your _bed is upstairs and that means I have to sleep on the couch"  
It took him a minute, but he finally knew what I meant. He considered options, but gave in and sighed. "Kairi, I know what I did was wrong, but-"  
"Get off the couch. I'm tired"  
He got up and he embraced me tightly. "Kairi, I love you. Just so you know"  
And then he was gone and he shut the door.  
-

The next day on the beach was terrifying. I suddendly realized where I knew those kids from. From the five years of waiting.  
I realized as well that I had been here every day those five years.  
Five years… nothing special had happened, Naminé said. But after those five years… my forgotten boy came and turned my whole world upside down.  
Then why was it so hard to remember him?  
Tears filled my eyes. I had to face it. I would never remember him.  
-

I was crying. Sobs slid through my clenched teeth. My eyes must be red and puffy.  
I was mourning, because I would never remember the one I loved.  
But when the sun was shining right above the ocean, I had stopped crying. I would go on when I had gained some tears. I had spilled them all. But the one I loved, the one I forgot, deserved more tears. So all I had to do was wait until I had more to cry.  
I heard the sand crunching. Somebody was coming.  
If it was Sora, I would hit him in his face. Because he made me forget the one I really cared about and replaced him by himself.  
The footsteps stopped right after me. I closed my eyes, waiting for Sora's voice to interrupt the silence and the peace of the beach.  
But the strangest feeling of all was that when that person came closer, it seemed that Sora faded away more and more. He wasn't worth worrying about anymore.  
There they came, the tears. The knowledge that I had forgotten the one that I had to worry about, hurt me so much I couldn't bear. So I went on with mourning again.  
-

_**"Hey"**_  
I kept my eyes closed, but… but there was something wrong with that voice. It wasn't Sora's voice, it was softer, lower, more serious and… still… like Sora's. It was the familiar voice.  
My forgotten boy…  
That was the only reason I looked behind me.  
"Hey" I responded, almost automatic. It was a boy, probably from my age. He was a bit taller than me, he wore a black coat and he didn't wore the hood of the coat, with two sun-blonde strands falling aside his face, bright, shining blue eyes, like melting ice and…-  
_**ROXAS!  
**_"Roxas!"  
Everything came back in once, all that I had forgotten, it came back in one piece. It was like I had never forget him. This was Roxas, the only one who made sense in this mess Naminé had created. The only one who made sense at all for me.  
I got up and ran as fast as I could toward him. I nearly tackled him when I hugged him.  
Tears of happiness filled my eyes and I kept repeating his name over and over and over again. Because I finally remembered. It took me long, but I did it. I remembered. He buried his face in my neck and his hand tangled itself in my hair, while pulling me closer.  
"Oh, God… I missed you so much" He murmured in my neck.  
And everything was all right again.  
-

We watched the sunset. I sat in his lap, his arms wrapped around me and his hood off.  
I rested my head against his chest. "So, what kind of mission is this?"  
Roxas chuckled. "Almost everybody is dead, except me, Axel and Luxord. So there won't be any 'missions' anymore, sorry"  
"How come they're all dead?" I wondered.  
Roxas shrugged. "Sora killed them all in his search for you"  
The anger in his voice, which was usually there when he spoke about Sora, was gone.  
I realized there was a lot more of changes I had no idea of.  
"You're not mad at Sora?" I asked him, curiosity burning in my voice.  
"I put it beside me. I'm living my life and he's living his life. The only thing that connects us… is you. And when you obviously choose for me, how can I be mad at him? And I think… because I knew you forgot me, that I lost you while losing to him, so that it was all my fault. I think I blamed it all on me, everything I had done. But that didn't mean I could leave you here... alone with him"  
I looked up at him, into the melting rivers. "You were here… when I fell the first time… and at Naminé's, right?"  
A blush appeared on his face. "I… um… kinda stalked you… the whole time" He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry"  
I shook my head. "No, don't be. I have to be sorry… for not remembering you"  
Roxas stroke my cheek with his hand. "You're actually the only one who managed to fight against Naminé and actually win… so I think I owe you a drink now"  
I laughed. "Thanks, but I'm not thirsty"  
There were a lot of things I wanted to know, but the sun was gone and the shadows raised over the beach. I wasn't scared. Not with Roxas with me.  
-

"Roxas?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you come back while you knew that I didn't remember you? I mean, if I were you and you were me, I would be…" I swallowed. "Really hurt by the fact you wouldn't remember me"  
Roxas' eyes swept over my face before he answered. "Well… Like I said… I lost from Sora… so the consequences were that I would lose you, and you would lose your memories. And by accident, Sora lost Riku. So Riku lost his life. Everyone of us lost something in that battle"  
He looked down. "And the reason why I lost was because I couldn't control the emotions"  
"Why not?" I wondered. "When you were around me, you could control them really well"  
He looked up and smiled. "Because I was around you, yes. But don't you remember what I said to you before I went to fight?"  
I nodded, glad I could remember. That I could remember everything. Everything he said, every touch, every smile…  
"Yeah, you said that you had other feelings around me than around Sora"  
Roxas ran his hand through my hair. "Yeah… but I forgot to tell you that the feelings I felt for you made the angry ones less important. You were more important… but while fighting Sora… I lost all control of myself and I had to remember you every now and then to help me win… but when I stabbed Riku… I lost it all again"  
My arms wounded around his shoulders and I buried my face in his neck. "What did you do when you lost"  
I could feel him laugh. "Heh, I fled. It's very embarrassing, but I had to, because if I let Sora finish me off, I couldn't come back to you, while I promised. Instead of burying myself under a rock or something, I followed Sora. When he came back to you, you just stared at him. Sora tried to help you up, but you hissed at him and staggered back. He then called Naminé and she put you to sleep. It was heartbreaking to watch you while I knew you were forgetting me. But it was on the other side really funny to watch, because Naminé was scared of you"  
I frowned. "Scared of me?"  
"Yeah… do you know how she makes people forget things?"  
I thought about it. I couldn't bring that up. I didn't even remember what happened when Sora returned. Only that I was so sad when he came back instead of Roxas…  
I shook my head.  
"She draws pictures and put them away in a box. Those pictures are the memories she takes away… but if she burns them, or erase everything with her eraser, you'll lose them forever… but Naminé told Axel once that there is always a link to the 'erased memories'.  
That's most of the time a person, or an object… if you remember that one, you'll regain almost every memory. But Sora and Naminé… neither of them knew… I was a strong link to you… you kept remembering me all the time, so Naminé had to start over every time you remembered me again.  
So she ended up replacing me by Sora… and that worked… a bit.  
But every time you remembered, Naminé nearly freaked out… she almost yanked her hair out"  
I couldn't help but chuckle. I could imagine that… Naminé yanking her hair out.  
Roxas stroke my hair absently. "But when Sora took you back to the Islands, I still followed you. I couldn't let you go… I decided it would do nobody any wrong if I just… followed your… well, your every move, to be exactly.  
Sora had no idea at first. He was still pissed off because I had killed his best friend.  
I was pissed off because he touched you in ways I would never, never ever allow him to touch you if you could remember me. And you… you were confused at first. When you realized you forgot something, you started to look for it everywhere… I can still see you walking around the beach, rubbing your forehead and see you hit your head against the wall at night. After that period, you had a lot of nightmares and it was Sora's turn to yank his hair out. I think I lost a lot of hair too those periods…"  
I looked up at him and he smiled at me, while placing his cool lips on my forehead.  
"But after a while, you were alright again and life went on. Sora was happy because you stopped confronting him with me and I was sad because I thought Naminé had succeeded erasing me fully from your heart. But then you surprised us both by asking for me while you were with Sora. Sora thought it was me why you began remembering, because he found out I was on the Islands too… but I was there all along. I realized you had been thinking about… well… the one you forgot, me, all the time…  
Well, so I never had regret of following you everywhere"  
We watched the moon. I sighed. "What now?"  
He looked at me, but said nothing.  
I looked back, back into the rivers I had missed. "If Sora finds out you're here with me and that I remembered you, he's freaking out"  
An edge of Roxas' lip turned up in a half-smile. "I'm not staying here… I think"  
His expression turned immediately wary and he didn't look away.  
I suddendly realized where he was talking about and why he turned wary.  
"No!" I gasped and held him for dear life. "Don't go, please, don't leave me here, please" I became panicked, and Roxas tried to calm me down.  
"Shht, shht, it's all right, it's all right, I'm not leaving now, shht, I'm not leaving you"  
He tightened his grip on me and tucked my head under his chin.  
"But you-you s-said you were l-"  
His cool finger on my lips silenced me. "I said I thought I was not staying… but if I leave, I'm not going without you"  
I stared at him and he stared back. I smiled a bit. "I'll be always with you, wherever you go"  
He smiled back. "Glued to your side" He saluted and I chuckled.  
I stood up, reluctantly and he stood up as well.  
Neither of us said something about it, because we both knew what was coming.  
Roxas took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back, but this time it missed the desperate touch it had when he had kissed me for the first time.  
When we let go, Roxas smiled at me. "You mind if I become the obsessed stalker again?"  
I grinned back at him. "Not at all"  
If I knew that Roxas was around, Sora was nothing more than part of the house instead of a gigantic pile of troubles.  
-

**End note:**

_**Allers3: Thanks ^^ It wasn't my intention to make a cliffhanger at the end… but when you said it was, I quickly read it over and you were right… sorry :P**_

**I actually made a change of plans… it was my intention to give Roxas finally the happy ending he deserves to let him win from Sora and kill both Sora and Riku… but… yeah… it didn't feel right. So this is how it works out…  
At least, this far xD Maybe Roxas will lose Kairi again next chapter… it all depends on what happens in my head… tomorrow :P**

**But my original plans are to finish this story next chapter ;)**

**I hope I can finish this before I will be off to Spain :D HOLIDAYS!**


	13. The Last Memory

{Chapter 13}

Trust me

_The end is close, but the begin isn't far away  
_-

_With you… forever_

**(WARNING: Some character is going to die. )**

"Sora…" The blonde girl in the small room whispered.  
The brown-haired boy looked around. "What?"  
"Kairi…"  
His blue eyes remained cold. "What's wrong with her?"  
"She… remembered"  
A growl of hate and anger filled the little house at the edge of the city.  
-

She stood there, her head bowed, her hands balled to fists. Sora stood before her, anger radiating off him in waves that crashed against the girl who took my heart and breath away. However I didn't have heart, actually, and like Sora always used as excuse why my girl would love him instead of me.  
Kairi.  
My brave, sweet, powerful Kairi.  
I was a part of the shadows, while Sora stood in the spotlights. That should be normal, but there was one link which made it all go wrong… or good. Kairi was the link between him and me. The link made me crave for the spotlights and Sora to the shadows, wherever the link was.  
I sighed as Sora yelled at her. I tried not to hear it, pretend it wasn't there. I only looked at Kairi.  
Too bad I could still hear it.  
"Kairi, you must be out of your mind!" Sora growled at her. A hiss slid between my clenched teeth. If I was in there, I would've hit him this very instance.  
"I'm not" Her voice was soft, but there was a harsh edge in it. Kairi knew Sora broke her trust and Sora knew there was no chance of ever getting her back.  
"Okay, okay, cards on the table! What does he have what I don't have?" His voice raised, while Kairi's softened.  
"He is everything you're not"  
I sighed again. Yeah, I was everything he was not. I was the bad side of Sora. The bad side Sora wasn't. But we had some same bad things. We were both jealous and we were both possessive.  
But Sora shared. I was the only one he wouldn't like sharing with.  
I shared with no one.  
And especially not Kairi.  
"You know how… how… _FREAKING DANGEROUS _that is?"  
"I don't care"  
I closed my eyes. And pretended I didn't hear them. Maybe it would've been better if I never showed up. If Sora came back then, Kairi would've been happy. Sora would've been happy. Kairi wouldn't know that Sora didn't care that much about her.  
But he acted like he did now. Because he needed her if he wanted to be the new king. But all he wanted was to escape from the islands.  
I waited for Sora to yell at Kairi again, but nothing came.  
"Sora, I think you are out of your mind. If you need a girl to be the new king and- Oh, don't look so shocked I know that" She added irritated in the middle of her sentence. "Because it's not that hard to find out. But, what I tried to say, if you need a girl to be the new king, you can always take Naminé. She listens to you at least" She scoffed.  
I tried to bit back my smile. Kairi was absolutely stunning when she's angry.  
Always surprising… always different.  
She sounded in control now… but one of the last times when she was angry…

*Flashback*

_Kairi looked down, she was completely silent. The fact her keyblade was trembling betrayed that peaceful picture. She was trying to control some emotion. I hoped… no, I _wished _that it was not something what made her go back to Sora. I would lose all I ever cared about…  
"Kairi?"Sora's voice interrupted the silence rudely.  
I growled at him, to warn him it was better to stay where he was, but stepped back into the shadows. Always Kairi's choice.  
Kairi didn't let her keyblade disappear, but turned at Sora, to look him in his eyes. I wondered what she found there… not much, I guessed.  
Kairi was shaking. She still tried to control whatever was flowing through her body.  
Her face was ice-cold. I never saw her this way. And I was grateful she wasn't looking at me that way. I would die immediately.  
Sora didn't, of course.  
She walked toward Sora, slowly. Maybe she was still in love with him… maybe. A smile crept up on his face. He knew it too. Bastard.  
But Kairi surprised us both by hitting him in his face.  
I gasped from shock. I finally knew which emotion she was trying to control.  
Anger.  
Sora touched his cheek with his hand. Heh, that's what you get when you leave Kairi. The spot where Kairi hit him was red and you could recognize her slim hand in it.  
She stepped back and still looked at Sora, with a deadly cold expression. Riku stared at her like she had set fire on ice. Which was, actually. I couldn't stop myself and I chuckled. But I also realized Sora wasn't going to let her get away with me. He would do anything to keep her. And I wasn't going to let her go without me.  
I walked over to where she stood and stood in front of her.  
"Blame yourself" I said.  
Sora raised his brow, rubbed his cheek some more and turned at Riku. "Just go. I'll handle this myself"  
He turned back to me. "You know, I forgive people very quickly. But I'll never forgive __you__"  
Am I glad. Sheesh, brilliant reply, Sora.  
I shrugged it off. "Well, never wanted to be forgiven by you, really"  
Sora growled. "You think you are something, but you're not, just to clear that up"  
I know. But maybe you're not something yourself either way.  
He turned to Kairi. "Kairi? I want to speak to you. Now" His voice was demanding.  
Always Kairi's choice.  
She stepped before me and crossed her arms. "Why, hello there, _Sora_"  
Ouch, that must hurt.  
But Sora appeared to be shocked. His jaw dropped and he blinked twice before saying something. "What did he do with you?"  
I nearly growled. I only repaired the damage you did to her.  
"Correction: What did YOU do with me?" It could've been the wind, but it was clearly Kairi's voice. She was going to talk to him. Her choice, always her choice.  
I stepped back and closed my eyes, waiting for whatever was coming.  
"Kairi, I'm sorry-" Sora started.  
"YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH?" Kairi was mad. Incredibly mad. I never heard her raising her voice, but she was lethal now.  
"I-"  
"NO! YOU'RE FIVE YEARS TOO LATE, SORA! __FIVE__!"  
"I know, but I'm sorry-" Tsh. Be original. Be the one she wants. Your only chance to stay alive. Don't take it. She's mine already. I kept my eyes closed. There was no need in distracting Sora.  
"YOU ARE SORRY BECAUSE YOU LIKE YOUR LAME FRIENDS MORE THAN YOU EVER LIKED ME?"  
"No! No, Kairi! Listen up, you're getting it all wrong! I-"  
"DON'T 'KAIRI' ME! I WAITED FOR YOU TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE! FIVE YEARS! AND WHAT WAS I WAITING FOR?"  
"Um… me?" I rolled with my eyes. No, for your mother. Come on! Are you really that dumb, Sora?  
"REJECTION, YOU JACKASS!" I opened my eyes, trying not to smile at her anger. I never thought Kairi could ever be this fired up. She yelled at the top of her lungs and Sora was nervous now. Guess he never saw her this angry before.  
"Kairi, listen, please-"  
"NO, YOU LISTEN! THANKS TO YOU I LOST ALL MY FRIENDS! THANKS TO YOU, I LOST MYSELF, MY MIND AND MY WHOLE BEING! YOU BROKE MY HEART EVERYDAY YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!" I looked at Kairi, curiously. So that was why she was crying nearly every second of the day? I thought because she was afraid he had another. Well, I could've known that. Kairi wasn't like that.  
He staggered back. "Please, Kairi, please"  
"Sora, you're… you're… heartless" I froze up. Wait a sec… Sora has a heart, but she calls him heartless? I don't have a heart, but she never called me a Nobody or a heartless…?  
Oh. She calls him that because of the fact he did that to her.  
He cringed, but didn't say a word, afraid she was going to yell again. You would deserve it.  
Kairi let out a breath and looked down. "That's all I wanted to say"  
Suddendly Sora pressed her up against the wall and pinned her hands above her head while pressing his lips roughly on hers.  
_No. Fucking. Way.  
_I summoned my keyblade and swung him out of the way.  
He landed at the other side of the room while my keyblade disappeared. His eyes flamed.  
So you think _you_'re angry? Well, guess what? I'm angry too!  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled at him.  
I hissed between my gritted teeth and tried really hard not to kill him.  
Sora got up and let his keyblade disappear. "You stole my girlfriend" He said in a cold tone.  
"YOU __KISSED __HER!" I wanted to kill him. I wanted to crunch him. CONTROL YOURSELF, ROXAS. Easy now. Look at Kairi, look at Kairi. Kairi…  
She looked stunned. Her finger touched her lips. Her stunned expression made place for a frown. She took a deep breath and walked over to Sora. "Sora" Her voice was warm, full of hidden emotions. We both froze. I felt my face fall. Maybe that kiss changed her mind. I lost to Sora.  
And Sora's face lit up. He won.  
"Sora. It's over" I nearly laughed from relief.  
Sora narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you say that?" Did you listen to her at all?  
The room was suddendly ten degrees colder, like Kairi's face. Her beautiful violet eyes were empty. "Didn't you listen to everything I yelled at you?"  
"I did" He said calmly. "But I wanted to know if it's because that __thing __there" He pointed at me. Oh, so now we're gonna play it like that, huh? I growled at him again.  
Kairi's eyes were full again. Shock. She stuttered. "T-thing?"  
Oh, Kairi… I love you. I can't feel, but I love you so much.  
Sora kept his calm face. "Yeah. The definition of a thing is when it hasn't got a heart, right?"  
"Roxas has a heart" She replied immediately. Her voice was calm, her eyes weren't empty, but full of passion. They stood way too close to each other.  
She thought I had a heart and she thought Sora was heartless? Maybe Kairi didn't see things the way we saw them?  
"No, he hasn't, Kairi, you know that just as good as me. If you feel something for it, you'll be heartbroken. He'll never feel one piece of your love for you too" I do. I'm full of it. I'm drowning in the love for her. Did you ever feel the same?  
"And you do?" She named my thoughts.  
"Kairi-"  
"You don't" She knew. She knew it perfectly. Poor Kairi…  
He took her hands, making my anger flame up again, but she tried to jerk them back. "Let go!"  
"No. I want to explain something"  
"You don't have to hold my hands to tell me something, do you?" Smart, Kairi, smart. I smiled.  
Sora sighed, but let go. "Kairi… when I was done saving the worlds and stuff… I had a lot of friends…"  
"I know" Her voice was like ice. Sora shivered and shook his head.  
"Kairi, I had no idea what I was doing" You had. " I slowly forgot about you… in the end, I couldn't even bring up your face anymore"  
She growled. She could. When she saw me for the first time, she thought I was you. She was disappointed. She couldn't see my face, but she already knew it wasn't you, however she could tell you wouldn't look the same anymore.  
"Kairi, no, I meant that we were separated too long… but when I saw you here… everything came back!"  
Don't say anything! Don't say anything. But I snorted. "U-huh, and you decided to just __kiss __her?"  
Sora ignored me but stared intensely in her eyes. "Kairi, I missed you more than I realized those five years… I'm serious" Sure, Sora, sure.  
Her eyes narrowed. "And I'm serious too, Sora. It's over. I've chosen for love"  
She stunned us both. I looked down in confusion and Sora frowned in the same confusing.  
"That means I love Roxas now… you're just five years too late" My non-existing heart jumped up at that. She loved me. She loved me. She loved me.  
Sora's frown deepened. "Kairi…"  
She stepped back from him. "It was nice speaking to you" She said with a hollow, angry voice._

*End Flashback*

I stared back at Kairi again. She closed her eyes and the edges of her lips turned upwards in a small smile.  
Whoa, what did I miss? I frowned when I saw that Sora's expression had changed. His eyes were wide.  
"W-w-w-wha-wha-what d-did you s-say?" He stuttered.  
Kairi started to tremble. She started to tremble so hard that she was nearly shaking.  
"That I know it, Sora" Her voice was hard as steel. Sora frowned confused. "Oh. And what do you know exactly?"  
"I know that you don't like me. You once did, but only because I was the only girl around. I know that you crave to leave the islands again. I know that you're pissed because Riku's dead and that you have to do all your dirty jobs alone. I know you lied"  
Her eyes were still closed, but the small smile was still there.  
I suddendly had a feeling this wasn't Kairi, but something like her unconscious speaking.  
Maybe Sora said something what shut her whole system down. I was curious. What knew her unconscious of me?  
"K-Kairi… I'm sorry. I wish I could change it"  
"Sora"  
Sora staggered back. He was scared. I saw it in his eyes. I never saw Sora scared… today was a first.  
"Make a _real _apologize. Mean it. It's the only thing what can save you"  
Sora frowned and sighed. "Kairi… I liked you… but you changed… and I don't know where the feelings went"  
"They went inside Roxas when he came looking for me. You lost them when you made your choices and Roxas gained them when he decided he wasn't going to hurt me and take it slowly instead of hurrying to finish his mission"  
I was stunned. How did she find out? I had no idea. I knew what I felt when I saw her for the first time. Sora's old feelings. But when she told me her name, it were my own feelings. But how did she know?  
Sora sighed. "I'm sorry I set you up with that idiot, really"  
The next second she slammed him into the wall. "Ouch, Kairi, what was that for"  
Kairi's eyes were open. And they weren't Kairi's, yet they were totally hers. Her eyes were dark blue, bright, but they were glowing in their rage. But they were still rounded by her thick, long eyelashes. They were still standing in the same beautiful face. Kairi's unconscious. And Sora made it mad.  
"You know you've signed your own death, right?" Even her voice changed. It was higher, but the same pretty sound. It seemed impossible that I could fall more in love with her, but I could.  
Both my hands landed on the glass as I tried to get myself as close to her as possible. She was hypnotizing me.  
"Who are you?" Sora sounded truly frightened while I couldn't even bring myself to feel fear.  
The girl in front of him smiled gently down at him. "I'm Kairi and I'm not her, like you could see perfectly"  
"Then what are you?" Sora yelled at her.  
"Kairi…" I begged her. Come back and stay with me. Don't make the distance longer. Turn around and stand beside me. Don't step any further toward him. Turn and come back.  
Kairi froze and turned to me. The rage disappeared and it wasn't hard to read the emotions in her eyes. She loved me. Kairi and this girl. Both the same yet completely different.  
"Kairi…" My hands pressed harder against the glass, hoping it would disappear under my touch.  
She smiled at me and turned to Sora again, rage back in her eyes. "Hm… that's interesting, though I don't have the time to think about that"  
Sora frowned, fear disappeared. "Fine then. What do you mean with 'you know you've signed your own death, right?'?"  
The girl folded her arms. "Like I said, your only chance was to be… truly… sorry. And Kairi may be forgivable and stuff, but I'm not" She smiled again. "Kairi may be not violent at all, but… I am"  
Sora snorted. "I won't say anything… but I bet you know what I'm thinking"  
Ouch… I needed her. Stupid glass.  
The girl smiled again. "Girls don't fight? You're right. I don't fight"  
Suddendly there was a change. Everything went dark, except her eyes. They glowed in the dark.  
Sora raised his brow and stared at the girl.  
But I knew this was dangerous. The feelings inside me, the girl in front of Sora and Sora.  
The feelings inside me were meant to make me crave Kairi so much that I wouldn't see what her unconscious could do. The girl in front of Sora was going to set things right for her conscious. The link was meant for one, not for two. The girl in front of Sora was going to set things right for her conscious, to remove the one which was unnecessary.  
And Sora. Sora lost this battle. His stupid, selfish behavior made him end up here.  
Dangerous.  
When I realized all of this, my craving for Kairi became so worse I almost missed the scene in front of me.  
The girl's hand raised to her chest and a ball of pure light appeared in her hand. Of course… the Princesses of Heart have pure hearts. Pure light. Dangerous.  
"I don't fight," The girl repeated. "I destroy"  
See, I was right.  
Sora knew it too. He scoffed at the girl. "Well, good for you, missy, but I'm not here to look at you while you try. I don't fight either. I _will _destroy you"  
Oh, try. I would love to see you try. But if you put your hands on Kairi, you're… you're…  
It hit me again. "Hrngh" I tried to stand on my legs, which I couldn't find at all.  
The girl smiled at Sora. "Sora... it was nice to speak to you at least"  
She closed her eyes and the ball of light became bigger and bigger until it lightened the whole room.  
And then the ball exploded.  
-

"Roxas! Oh, please, Roxas!" Kairi's voice rang in my head.  
I opened my eyes and blinked.  
Kairi's eyes were violet again and they were worried.  
"Kairi…?" My voice was hoarse. I quickly cleared my throat.  
"Roxas! Is everything okay?" Her voice was back to normal as well.  
"I'm fine…" I looked back at her, eyeing her curiously. "What about you?"  
She frowned. "I don't know… I think I lost myself when Sora said something about you… and when I woke up, Sora was gone and you were unconscious and-"  
That desire should've been forbidden by someone. My finger slid under her chin and pulled her close to me. My lips finally touched hers for a second.  
But I knew that if I kept kissing her, she would kiss me back… and I didn't want to hurt her with my… feelings. They were sure stronger than her fragile, slim body. However she could be lethal if you made her absolutely mad. Which I wasn't going to try. However I still wondered why that girl knew so much about me… more than even I knew.  
Kairi's eyes were closed and her lips were parted a bit. Then her eyes opened and she smiled at me.  
"I love you" I told her, absolutely and completely sure of my words.  
She sighed with content and nestled in my arms. "I love you too"  
-

**Two years later**

"Axel!" Kairi folded her arms and she sighed. "What makes you think you can run off like that?"  
Axel laughed at her. "I only take Roxas' orders, sorry milady"  
I chuckled while watching their usual conversations.  
When Sora disappeared into thin air- I never told her she killed him- Kairi and I went to Twilight Town to live there. Axel and Luxord joined us a year ago.  
Naminé had disappeared too, but I had no idea where she went. Probably somewhere far away, to avoid something I had no idea of.  
Axel snorted. "Sheesh, Kai, since when do I need to obey you?"  
Kairi laughed at his statement. "Come on, really, why would you obey me? Just clean the freaking kitchen!"  
Axel made a face. "I do see that as orders"  
Kairi slapped her forehead. "Oh man…" She looked up and raised her brow. "Then obey them, Master of Flames"  
Axel grumbled while stomping to the kitchen. He did listen to Kairi, but not the first instance she said something.  
I patted on the spot beside me on the couch and Kairi sat down beside me.  
"You know you're doing an excellent job keeping Axel busy, right?"  
She grimaced. "It's a fulltime job, but," She flashed me a smile. "I think it's nice he does something at least"  
My arm wrapped around her shoulders while she rested her cheek against my chest.  
"Roxas?"  
I looked at her, smiling at the innocence on her face. She hadn't killed Sora. She couldn't remember, there was no evidence. And I was too busy controlling my feelings at that moment to really see what happened.  
No witnesses, no evidence, no memories.  
Sora was just gone.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened to Sora?"  
I shook my head. "I have no idea, really" This would be the only thing I would lie about. To save her innocence. I could see the girl who killed Sora smile at me. 'Thank you', she mouthed. I smiled automatically. This was how fate pushed us around.  
She smiled back at me. "Heh, I can't remember anything at all from that night, except I was... unnaturally mad at him"  
I shrugged. "I don't remember much either" Except those feelings.  
Kairi frowned, but relaxed. "It's weird that no one knows what happened to him… well, at least everything's okay now"  
See what I meant with 'Saving Kairi's Innocence'-idea? Why would I hurt her if I can protect her as well?  
"Ah, well, I think Sora can find his way everywhere, don't you think?" I added lightly. Keep it light.  
Kairi chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he can find his way around wherever he is"  
I tucked her under chin. "Hm… what about the new house you were trying to buy?"  
She pulled back to look at me, surprised. "How do you know I was going to try to buy a new house?"  
I grinned. "Axel"  
Who came in at the precise moment.  
"AXEL!"  
He winced. "What did I do this time?"  
Kairi wrung herself from my grip and threw a pillow at his head. "I _told _you to shut up about my plans!"  
"Heh, well, Roxas found the paper and asked me, I just replied and- _freaking hell! Don't look at me like that!_"  
Kairi shot him another death glare and I swore I could see some dark blue sparkle in her eyes.  
But hey, since Axel is my best friend, I figured I could save him once, right?  
Hm, I was probably wrong, because when I blinked, the dark blue was gone.  
I wrapped my arms around Kairi and pulled her back against me. "I think you could give him some rest until tomorrow… I would've find out anyway"  
She cocked her head to the side. "I… _think_ you're right" She chuckled again and leaned back against me. Like she always did. Like she always would. I sighed with content and hugged her a little tighter.  
Like I always did. Like I always would. Forever.  
-

_Kairi's point of view_

When I woke up that day, when Sora had disappeared and Roxas was unconscious, I was scared I had created that situation. That it was me who made Sora disappear and Roxas unconscious.  
But when Roxas woke up and he always told me he had no idea why Sora was gone.  
Not that it mattered that Sora was gone. But sometimes, I had the feeling Roxas was asking things to explain something to himself. Pretty weird.  
Like a couple of weeks ago.  
Roxas asked me suddendly about Sora. I had no idea where he was leading the conversation, but he seemed really curious. He asked me about how things were before he went to fight Heartless.  
And then, when I said he cared more about me back then instead of now, he asked me if I knew where those feelings from his side went.  
I remember being stunned when he asked me that. How was I supposed to know? Okay, okay, I had my theories, or, better said, I had a theory, but it sounded ridiculous.  
But Roxas' eyes were… curious, caring, comforting. Why not telling it? He wouldn't laugh at me.  
That's when I told him I thought they went inside him when Sora made his choices and I said I thought Roxas' made his own. It was like I confirmed his thoughts, so I think he had the same idea.  
-

It was almost incredible that two years ago, I was waiting for someone to come, someone who was supposed to love me, and that I found Roxas instead.  
We laid in our bed, my head rested on Roxas' chest and his arm rested on my waist.  
Axel was asleep in his own room and God knows where Luxord was.  
He always came home at three in the morning, so we should seen him at breakfast again.  
I sighed and closed my eyes.  
When Sora told me Roxas would end up killing me with his explosive feelings, I froze. And then… nothing. Yeah, waking up without that bastard and Roxas unconscious.  
Well, we're better off without Sora. Really.  
The reason why Sora is stuck in my head is not because I miss him. But I have a feeling I'm the reason why he's gone.  
But still… Roxas said I had nothing to do with it… so, then I could let it go, right?  
Sleep was going to wash over me soon.  
Wait! What if I'm the reason why Sora is gone? What if I'm going to find out what really happened?  
I stared at Roxas' face. His face was calm, peaceful. If I had killed Sora or something in that direction, Roxas would be disgusted, right? He would never be with me if I had done something that worse.  
I smiled slightly. No. Sora was gone, but not because of me.  
And, when I told Roxas about what Sora said about 'killing me with his explosive feelings', he was a bit upset. In the sad way. He murmured something along the lines of 'not if I can control myself'.  
Roxas never hurt me, not in the 'nearly' three years I've known him. And not in the coming thousand and two.  
Roxas murmured my name and stretched himself out. I smiled at him, however he was still sleeping.  
Yeah. When Roxas asked me to come with him, I hadn't hesitated for a moment.  
Roxas was my whole life, the base where I was standing on, living on.  
And nothing else matters.  
It may have been his job to make me trust him, but Roxas is still the only one I trust, however his job has been over long and long ago.  
So, _**trust me**_, nothing and nobody in this whole universe can separate Roxas and me.  
-

**The End**


End file.
